Watching over
by Lisea18
Summary: When Kisame is asked to keep an eye on Sasuke for Madara, right after the teen learnt the truth about Itachi, the water nin does something unexpected. KisaSasu.  mentionned KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

Title: Watching over  
>Author: Lisea18<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this<br>Pairing: KisaSasu, KisaIta, implied ItaSasu (if you want it to be that way)

A big thanks to my Beta Strailo who gently agreed to check this strange pairing.  
>This is a gift to Akira Nishikawa alias IshidaYU, I hope you will like it.<p>

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Read before reading****: This story is AU ninjaverse, it's taking place right after Sasuke learned the truth about Itachi. He didn't yet agree to join Akatsuki (so it's also before we see him cry in front of the sea). However I made it so that Madara already revealed himself to Kisame (which happens a bit later in the manga).  
>I don't read the manga anymore, but I read the latest chapters concerning Kisame (507 and 508) so spoiler for that part (I advise you to read those chapters to understand that part of this story). <strong>

**Watching over  
>Chapter I: day -1 to day 6<strong>

oooooo day minus1 oooooo

They were buried deep inside the ground where no light could reach them. The few candles that lit the place only created worrisome shadows, wavering and flickering. They made the whole place seem even darker. For light always shone brighter in darkness, but the opposite was also true… and those lights seemed to be slowly engulfed by dark. The air felt heavy since it wasn't renewed as much as needed, the candles eating away the oxygen too. It felt cold and humid, the sensation only confirmed by the hypnotizing sound of droplets hitting the ground.

Measured, unhurried steps could be heard echoing on the walls. A distorted shadow ate away the other minute ones, getting bigger and bigger until Kisame, his enormous sword tied to his back as if it weighed nothing, appeared. He was slowly making his way to the Akatsuki's real leader's chamber. The former Mizukage, alias Madara, had requested his presence as soon as possible. The messenger hadn't been able to tell him why, but it was obvious it had to do with Itachi's little brother. Kisame had grinned at that and leisurely made his way to their leader.

He reached the simple wooden door soon enough, knocked, and without waiting for an answer, opened it.

"You called?" he asked, not bothering to bow.

Madara had his back to him and was sorting through papers as Kisame closed the door and waited. His eyes darted around the mostly empty room not stopping on anything, not even the transparent bottle containing Itachi's eyes.

"Keep an eye on Sasuke," ordered Madara, still busy; he was obviously getting ready to leave.

Kisame grinned. So he was to kill him if he tried to escape. He was more than used to these kinds of missions.

"Hey, that's interesting; isn't he supposed to be a good pawn?" wondered Kisame aloud, not masking his excitement in the slightest.

"If he joins us, otherwise he could be a threat," replied the man, rolling a scroll and tying it.

Kisame laughed, a deep rumble, his grin showing all his pointy teeth in a frightening way. Madara eyed him as he left the room to carry out his order, visibly very pleased with his mission. He would be the perfect man for such a task. He had been Itachi's partner. hence the Sharingan had no secret for him. Moreover the man had been sort of fond of Itachi, even if he didn't seem that affected by the latter's death. If Sasuke tried anything, Kisame would be able to stop him, and could even use that as an opportunity to avenge his former team-mate, if he felt the need to.

Madara went back to the things at hand; he had a war to prepare for. He would give Sasuke the responsibility of catching the eight tails for them while Pein would destroy Konoha. In the meantime things needed to be ready for what was to come.

ooooooooooooo

_Kisame had been 24 when he first encountered the man that would be his partner for many years__ to come. He had been in Akatsuki for a while already; his former partner had found death when he had become involved in some personal business. Kisame didn't care at all; the man had been alright but not interesting enough to be worth mourning over. Unlike Kakuzu, he was conciliatory so he didn't end up killing his partners; however, he didn't try to save their ass either._

_Kisame watched the lone figure by the sea from afar. Uchiha Itachi. He had to admit he was slightly excited. He had murdered his whole clan. They were alike. Kisame had killed his brethren so many times he didn't count anymore. Meeting someone like him was… interesting. _

_Maybe he should have felt insulted, having a 13 year old kid as a partner would have angered many. Kisame wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, especially since he knew what was behind it. The guy had been raised during the war, had seen Kyuubi destroy his village, an experience which made people grow up pretty fast. No-one entered Akatsuki if they weren't special. _

_Kisame unhurriedly made his way closer, enjoying the excitement bubbling in him. The kid looked lost in thought, a leg dangling above the sea, unafraid of the swimming sharks circling its blue. A leg propped up for his arm to rest on it. For a moment a strange image made him shiver, as if Itachi was a breath from toppling over the top, right into the open sea and into the mouths of sharks but… something was keeping him grounded. Kisame shook his head, wondering what gave him that stupid sensation._

_Even before he uttered a word, cold eyes locked on him, something resembling mistrust on those stony features. He didn't look his age at all; hadn't he known, he would have given him around 20. But then ninja training and hardship tended to do that to people. Not to mention the stony features made him look adult. He was dressed in simple plain black clothes, and the Akatsuki coat, outlining the paleness of his skin, the fairness of his delicate features; a deadly trap to anyone underestimating him because of it. _

_Not minding the icy look, Kisame just introduced himself with his usual politeness and respect. _

_"I've been selected to be your partner. I am Hoshigaki Kisame formerly of the Hidden Mist village and its seven shinobi swordsmen… pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are Uchiha Itachi, formerly of the hidden leaf village."(1)_

_Itachi didn't react at him already knowing his name; he didn't seem like the talkative type, so Kisame just went on._

_"I've heard the rumors of how you killed every last one of your clansmen. I know all about you… that's why I was chosen to be your partner. It's impossible to put into words… the way it feels to slaughter your brethren… eh, Itachi-san?" (2) he asked, his expression one of pure excitement, like a predator remembering a nice juicy prey. _

_Itachi didn't recoil, he didn't react at all for a moment, then his deep voice carried words he would never ever forget._

_"You're rather talkative. You say you know me well… what about yourself? You were lost in the mist, a wandering rogue unable to find a place for himself… am I right?" (3)_

_Those simple words had been like a slap. Showing him he didn't know Itachi at all but that the latter had already seen through him. He hadn't been able to recognize it at the time, instead he had let Samehada grace Itachi's side, the latter not moving a finger. He had then informed him about sharks eating each other even inside their mother's womb. _

_"As of today, you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of _me_," he had ended. (4)_

_A warning that even if they were partners, Itachi was nothing more than meat for him… and that if he was ordered to kill him, he would do so without blinking once. He was a shark by looks and mind. _

_"Same to you," Itachi had said, not even turning toward him. (5)_

_He had shivered in pleasure as Itachi activated what he would later learn was the Mangekyou Sharingan. He loved strong men, they were always nice to fight or watch fight. He hoped that this Itachi guy would prove interesting, it was already starting well._

_"Of course, I'd rather we got along and have a good time. Hopefully we won't end up as each other's final opponent," he had mentioned, Samehada back to his side. (6)_

_"Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. Be prepared."(7)_

_Kisame had been surprised by that. For someone having murdered his whole clan he seemed rather… judging. Was he repentant? He was so ethical and straight for a murderer of his own family. He had a sinking feeling they weren't at all alike… but he chose to push it far to the back of his mind._

_"Kheheh… the both of us are already both branded as terrible men, are we not?" chuckled Kisame, smiling at the man was now finally facing him. (8)_

_He had known that all along. Even if he had always pretended he wasn't touched by having killed his own team-mates, pretended to love murder… it was like Itachi said… he had truly only been looking for a place to belong. _

_"No… We are humans, not fish," had stated Itachi, looking right at him, then passing him by as he continued. "We don't know what kind of people we _truly _are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?" (9)_

_Those words he was sure would follow him till the moment of his death. Because they truly meant Itachi didn't judge him, didn't see him as a monster… Kisame, by his looks and bulk force, had always been considered as nothing but a shark, a monster. He had become one as expected, killing even his friend if ordered to… he saw himself like one. And yet, this man he didn't even know was telling him he wasn't a monster. He wasn't a fish but a human and as that, could always choose and become more than a monster. _

oooooo day 0 oooooo

Kisame was one who loved to delay his pleasure; he loved the twisting of anticipation in his stomach. That's why he always took his sweet time to reach destinations that would bring him excitement. Such as his current one. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke again. Last time he had found him, the young man had changed. Colder, more collected, getting closer to Itachi… yet so very different once again, feelings rippling under him, a peaceful sea before the tempest.

How would he be now that he knew the truth? Would he be full of hatred? This time pure hatred and not one mixed with undying love as the one for Itachi had been. Would he be calm and resigned finally understanding everything that had happened and choosing peace? Would he be a mix of those? Would he be something totally different? Ah… he couldn't wait to see the teen, really.

Kisame rounded one last corner and stopped in front of the cavity. He could see the 16 year old teen, propped against the wall. He was as white as the bandages around his chest and shoulders, as well as covered in bruises and dirt. The bonds Madara had tied him in were undone, still lying around him and on his bent legs. For a moment Kisame saw that as a metaphor of the youngster being freed from the hatred, from Itachi's cruel guidance, from all the schemes wrapped around him since his birth.

Vacant eyes didn't even shift to him as he entered the room. Sasuke would never be free… he had been broken beyond repair a long time ago and life seemed to enjoy adding to the weight. Kisame sighed. Would those eyes look as empty as Itachi's? Would they fill with hatred again? Would they remain vacant?

"Itachi… you messed him up quite badly," he murmured to the ghost of a man that had lived as a ghost of himself long before becoming one.

ooooooooooooo

_Itachi hadn't been himself from the moment they had set foot in Konoha. Anyone would have missed it as he was always so compose__d, but Kisame knew better. He had even agreed, despite the obvious danger they were in, to tea and dango, a proposition Kisame had made to better enjoy his partner's unusual mood. He had noticed how Itachi was looking at the man waiting against the stall, how it had made Itachi tic when he had pronounced the name Sasuke. He hadn't had time to dwell more on it, a pity really as he could feel feelings shimmering beneath Itachi's ever cold façade. _

_They had left in a hurry, Itachi even leaving behind his unfinished dango, a hard parting as it was the young man's favorite food. When the two Konoha shinobi had faced them, Itachi was back to his usual self, not for unnecessary killing, but ready to deal with people getting in his way. They had pointed out Itachi had surely a good reason to come to Konoha since he never did something without a purpose. Kisame had had a premonition about this sudden wish to go to Konoha too. He had known it wasn't really for the nine tails, but it was only later he had understood the real reason: a warning for Konoha to leave Itachi's most precious person in peace. _

_Then Kakashi had arrived, setting off Itachi once again. Kisame had been so surprised to be ordered to leave the man alone… Oh Itachi had explained it very well, but it was all a front. Even his "we came here looking for something" had sent shivers down Kisame's back. And to see his partner use the Sharingan on Kakashi, even though he could have chosen another way to get rid of him… but the man had been Sasuke's teacher, Itachi had enjoyed seeing him, testing him. _

_He could go on and on about how strange this whole day had been. Really. But the best part was when he had first met Sasuke, he could remember it clearly even all those years later. It had been a very fascinating moment. Sasuke had been such a stark contrast to Itachi; a smaller version of the latter, but so full of fire. _

_It had been painfully obvious to him how much Sasuke loved his brother and hated him at the same time; it was eating the poor child alive. He couldn't stand Itachi not reacting to him; he was burning up with pent up conflicting emotions. He was trying to catch Itachi's attention so damn much… not knowing he had it all from the moment his chakra had been felt coming near. _

_Itachi had caught his wrist, breaking it and coldly stated that Sasuke was in the way… he had had to say it, while he could have remained silent. It was no more than a way to convince himself it was the case. It had been fascinating to see Itachi fight him, touch him, forget everything around him but the young boy. He could have gotten rid of him with a mere glance, literally, but he had taken the time to land blows on him, harsh caresses. _

_"You lack hatred," he had murmured. _

_Itachi would never admit it, but Kisame had known, how much it had touched him to see that his brother still loved him. Even now, Kisame still wondered if those words hadn't truly meant "I lack you"… disturbing how "lack" sounded so close to another more intimate word. It was simple, Sasuke was the only subject that could bring a bit of life into the corpse Itachi tried to be. _

_For his goal, Itachi had used the __Mangekyou, and held Sasuke through it, not dropping him. Was it to soothe both of their pain? Jiraiya had then used his frog jutsu, intestines slowly wrapping around the walls. Itachi hadn't let go of his beloved little brother until he was softly cushioned by the flesh. _

_It had taken Kisame quite a bit of self control not to kidnap Sasuke__ right there and give him to Itachi. It had surely been even harder on his partner to do the same thing, not taking his brother with him to shield him from everything. Especially since he knew perfectly well what Sasuke would end up doing out of despair… Itachi had purposefully sent Sasuke into Orochimaru's arms, not trusting the village to keep its promise now that the Hokage was dead. _

oooooo day 1 oooooo

Promises to loved ones, spoken and unspoken, made you do stupid things. Kisame knew that very well. Itachi had promised to take care of his little brother, to his parents, to Sasuke, to himself. Sasuke had promised to track down Itachi, becoming stronger to face him as requested. Kisame had been in an ideal position to see how that had destroyed both men. One would think he knew better.

Carefully masking his chakra, Kisame made the doton hand seals, closing the handmade cave hidden behind a huge waterfall. A large pool welcomed him and he let Samehada merge with him and plunged in. Unsealing a secret entrance he entered the labyrinth of tunnels, having to open and close different channels until there was no water left.

None other than a very good water nin could reach this place, an old hideout Kisame had created that no-one knew about. Releasing his mutation with Samehada, he flung the huge sword on his shoulder where some bags were already stashed. Unhurriedly he made his way inside another maze of corridors, paying attention not to trigger any traps. He might have been a little too paranoid but when dealing with the Uchiha clan, one was never too careful. He didn't want one to enter, or the other to get out for that matter.

After many turns he finally reached his destination: a huge cavern. A nice fire was keeping the place warm and dry. It was almost cozy. The walls had been carved to put lights everywhere, given electricity by a small, but silent, generator, and it was lighting the room just fine. The air was recycled by another machine since Kisame hadn't wanted to take the risk of either lacking air or being poisoned if someone discovered the air channels above the ground.

Shelves with clothes, books and scrolls took up a part of the wall, there was empty places on it, weapons used to be there but they had been safely hidden. It was, once again, carved directly into the stone. A small futon was rolled up there, with a little low table as a nightstand. At the other side was a futon surrounded by cushions and in it rested a pale form. Near was a pack of medical equipment, bandages, disinfectant and the like. Next to the fire was a yet another shelf, where stuff for cooking and random canned food was packed, under which was a small fridge and freezer.

Kisame dropped his things on the ground, his eyes taking in the sleeping form of his… guest. He hadn't moved since Kisame brought him here, maybe he had used a bit too much of the anesthesia? But he had followed strictly the instruction he had tortured out of the damn doctor. Maybe he should regret letting the man live… he had preferred, in case he needed more information. If he had lied, he would go back and finish the job.

Taking the fishes he had caught, he skewered them on wooden sticks, and then stuck them in the stones surrounding the ashes to cook. Taking a basin he poured hot water inside, adding some carefully mashed medical leaves, then dipping a cloth inside. Grabbing Samehada he made his way to the futon.

With one swish of his blade he made sure the man, even if tied to the futon, didn't have any chakra left before kneeling next to him and putting the damp cloth on his burning forehead. He had learnt the hard way one was never too careful while dealing with a sick Uchiha.

ooooooooooooo

_Kisame had learn__ed fast that Itachi was a very efficient yet kind man. He would kill someone without letting them so much as utter a cry of pain. His movements were always perfectly calculated and no move was unnecessary. He was a man who forced respect, the fact he was stronger than most, including Kisame, helped too. They were a really good working pair, Kisame being the bulk force and Itachi the brain. But, unlike most intelligent people, Itachi had strength to back him up and didn't consider Kisame stupid… in fact he counted a lot on his capacity to understand his silent orders and guess his plans. _

_Kisame didn't mind being lead, on the contrary he liked being able to devote himself to someone, even if he would betray them without blinking if he was asked to. Itachi knew that perfectly and it made them even more competent. Kisame's opinion, when he voiced it, was also always taken into account. _

_Itachi didn't talk much but listened patiently to Kisame's babbling. Sometimes the shark-man swore he could see a tiny little smile grace his partner lips at his chatter… he always seemed lots in the past when it happened though. After their return to Konoha, and discovering about Itachi's little brother, Kisame knew exactly who he was reminding Itachi of at those moments. Even if it was hard to imagine the hatred-driven teen babbling, he guessed he must have been very different before the slaughter… couldn't blame him. _

_He had always known someone precious was keeping Itachi going, and only that. Itachi's eyes and his stance spoke volumes; he was used to being in control, to keeping to himself, but something was definitively broken inside. Itachi was so still most of the time, you could have taken him for a statue, his eyes were empty pits of darkness, he betrayed nothing… and by that just showed there was nothing inside when once there had been. Emptiness didn't look the same when one had had nothing to start with. He looked like someone who had closed off after losing everything. _

_Well, almost everything. There was still someone keeping him grounded, filling him with determination and the strength to go on… even when sickness was at the corner. Kisame had seen it immediately. He was always watching Itachi, as a moth drawn to a flame, so he had seen when illness slowly spread. He had been there when it first started. _

_He had seen the slight miss in aim, how Itachi would slow his pace from time to time. He had noticed the hand touching his chest as if to appease some pain. He had watched silently as Itachi read less and less, how he learnt to move around without light… and how his other senses became even sharper. _

_He still remembered the day it got bad enough for Itachi to actually rest. Until now, he had done as if nothing was happening, even when his eyes made him miss oh so slightly. That day, he had coughed and coughed, the sound raw and hurting just from hearing it. It had to scratch Itachi's throat raw. The usually perfectly neat man was covered in sweat, his dark eyes clouded by what was surely fever. _

_"We will stay at the inn tonight," had announced Itachi, stubbornly walking into the small town without showing any sign of weakness apart from what his body betrayed. _

_"Sure, Itachi-san," he had replied, finding and booking a nice place as fast as he could. _

_He had given Itachi some privacy, using that time to go find some medicine. When he came back Itachi had showered, staying in only his pants, and was lying on the bed, asleep but with labored breathing. _

_"Forgive me…" mumbled the sick man. _

_Kisame couldn't describe what those words had made him feel. He knew Itachi wasn't speaking to his deceased clan. They had talked enough for Kisame to know Itachi wasn't proud of it, but didn't regret it one bit either… he was apologizing to someone else. It didn't make him look weak. It took a really powerful man not to seem weak when begging for forgiveness. _

_For once, when Kisame decided to act kind, it wasn't with distant politeness or fake caring so his partner wouldn't be a hassle. He truly wanted to appease the younger man. So he gently neared the bed to press a cup of medicine to Itachi's lips. He hadn't been expecting the harsh deadly grip on his throat the moment he got close, nor the hypnotizing red eyes that burnt into his mind seconds later. _

_Seventy-two hours, who truly were only seconds, later Kisame emerged back to consciousness. He pressed his hand on his abused throat, he had been half strangled, good thing he was so bulk or he might have had some troubles. Blinking a few times to clear his mind from hundreds of Itachi playing fakir with his body, he looked up at the now sitting Itachi. The latter looked as if it was hard to reign in pain, he was silently watching him, his hand on the cup of medicine he had caught as Kisame fell from the illusion. _

_"Thank you," he rasped. _

_"As long as we are partners I will have your back Itachi-san," mumbled Kisame, still rubbing his sore skin. _

_It was real. He was truly devoted to this man. He would follow his orders as long as he could, protect him if needed and stay by him during those moments where illness consumed him. He knew Itachi would do the same. They trusted each other as much as two missing nins could. _

_"Want some dango for breakfast, Itachi-san?" he wondered, trapping the room for the night, acting as if nothing had happened. _

_"Sure," replied Itachi, lying back down, stifling another fit of coughs. _

_Kisame had looked at him suffering in silence and his eyes burning with his intent to live. They were set on something, surely the person keeping him alive and sane. He knew Itachi would fight the disease till the end, until he reached that goal only he knew, for that person he cared for. _

ooooooooooooo

Kisame pressed the hot cloth, soaked with medicine, on Sasuke's face, wiping sweat, careful not to wet the bandages around his eyes, trailing to his shoulders. He rinsed it, before dipping it again in the brew and pressing it closely on the young man's lips, making him drink some of it. Once done, he took another white cloth, this time with cold water and laid it on Sasuke's forehead.

Dusting off his pants, he went back to the fire, pulling out the fishes and eating them slowly, his eyes on the sleeping teen. He was Itachi's precious person, the one who had given him the will to live and fight. He was Itachi's death… one truly knew who they were when dying, as Itachi had told him… Sasuke was that. Itachi had died as the beloved brother he was, protecting and caring for his younger sibling as he drew his last breath. Sasuke was what made Itachi a good man in the end.

"You never were a monster Itachi, were you?" whispered Kisame.

"Hnn Itachi-niisan," moaned Sasuke, his head rolling on the bed, the damp cloth sliding off his forehead.

Kisame stayed frozen. This strong teen, cold and resolute, looked so vulnerable calling out for his brother like that, but not weak. This had to be an Uchiha treat. It was… touching. Slowly Kisame's hand closed around Samehada's handle, his eyes not leaving his stirring guest.

"Niisan?" the dark-haired shinobi called again, puzzled, trying to move and feeling the bonds resisting.

"He's dead," bluntly reminded Kisame.

Not bothering to soften the announcement since well, Sasuke couldn't have forgotten his brother dying at his feet, mostly by his hand, right? That's when it hit him, why the half drugged boy was calling for Itachi. He could feel his brother's chakra close… very close… since Kisame had transplanted the man's eyes to him.

"Who's there?" hissed Sasuke, suddenly struggling for real, danger making his mind clear faster.

And it tilted. Pulling on his bonds, Sasuke tried to reach for his eyes, not managing to lift his arms more than a few inches. Shaking his head violently as if to force the bandages off he began to hyperventilate.

"What have you done?" he shrieked, getting frantic, even more as he couldn't mold chakra.

"Easy," ordered Kisame as Sasuke thrashed about.

He cursed and rushed forward as the bonds were ripped off the futon, Sasuke suddenly sitting, hysterically reaching for his eyes, clawing the bandages out as he screamed, having totally understood whose eyes they truly were. Kisame reached him just before he managed to do some real harm, but his face was bleeding where his nails had dug.

"Calm down!" commanded Kisame, forcing the teen's arms away, pinning him to the bed with some effort.

Who would have thought he would have so much strength remaining? Good thing his legs where still tied. He cussed again as he was viciously bitten, Sasuke still fighting him like a wild animal.

"What have you done!" he was screaming, accusing.

"Fulfilled Itachi's wish," growled Kisame, winding Sasuke with a harsh hit from his knee to his stomach.

Using that opportunity he released one hand to give a clear hit to the teen's nape, but not before being harshly punched in the jaw. He let Sasuke fall back on the bed, knocked out cold. He let go of his bruising hold on the teen's arm, throwing it away from him as he rubbed at his chin.

"Seriously, I should know better," he berated himself.

oooooo day 2 oooooo

Sasuke didn't come back to the world of the living before the next day. Kisame watched him carefully as he awoke. The anesthesia had finally been erased by his organism. It seemed his mind had cleared; he was calm and collected, subtly testing the bonds, his head turned toward him even if he couldn't see.

"You transplanted Itachi's eyes," he remarked, his voice ice-cold.

Kisame perfectly heard the unspoken "why?" but decided he didn't have to grace the brat with an answer. Instead he walked to him, stripped him of his chakra and grabbed his chin, carefully undoing the bandages to check on his work. He wasn't a medic; he only knew the basis to deal with his own injuries. Good thing he had managed to get enough instruction for it to work. The skin was still red and puffed around the eyes but there was no puss. It was clean and gently healing.

He harshly moved Sasuke's head around, inspecting the self-inflected wounds the teen had made when he had tried to gouge his eyes out. A clean cloth soaked in antiseptic in hand, he cleaned them. Grabbing a box he dipped his fingers in the ointment it contained. He had mixed it himself, using aesthetic, antibiotics and some herbs supposed to aid the healing. This time, being careful, he spread it around the eyes, making gentle circles so it was absorbed by the skin. Then he took a clean set of bandages and wrapped them securely around the dark head. He released his hold.

As he wondered why the teen had been so quiet, he hissed as a kunai graced his leg, cutting his pant open and almost drawing blood. That little shit had used his concentration to steal a kunai from his pouch! Note to self: never carry weapon when dealing with the stubborn Uchiha. Evading another hit by jumping away, he noticed Sasuke had freed one arm from its bond, and was now doing a fast job of cutting off the rest. With no chakra, he still managed to be a pain.

Kisame sidestepped the first attack, a circular kick supposed to make him loose his balance. A wisp of air told him Sasuke had almost stabbed his femoral artery with the kunai. He blocked a punch, grabbed the kick aiming to his side and threw his head back as his throat was nearly cut open. With a harsh hit of his knee in the teen's stomach he took some distance. Itachi was right; the kid had potential, even blind, his aim had been corrected in a few seconds. At least in close combat.

"You do know you have no way to win," deadpanned Kisame, looking at the crouched Sasuke, ready to pounce.

"Where is Madara?" inquired Sasuke, his stance not relaxing a bit, already conscious they had changed location and no one was around.

"Not here," replied Kisame, shrugging.

"You kidnapped me?" wondered Sasuke, slightly disbelieving before adding softly, "Because of Itachi?"

Ah, he really had nothing to envy his brother; he was a clever one too. Itachi was so sure Sasuke would surpass him, now Kisame understood why. Well, if he wasn't killed before reaching his full potential.

"You can say that," answered Kisame, turning his back to Sasuke so his boiling water wouldn't overflow.

He dodged a kunai. The aim was slightly off; Sasuke had used the sound of Kisame's movements as guide. Now he was walking cautiously to him, ready to strike, senses sharpened. He was used to relying on his eyes and he didn't know the configuration of the room. Amused, Kisame threw a stone and smiled as Sasuke didn't take the bait, having calculated that the sound was too light to be Kisame moving. Clever little bugger.

Kisame moved, the shuffle of his clothes enough to trigger Sasuke into action. He leaped towards him, ready to strike, but yelped as his feet collided with a low table, making him crash to the floor. Kisame chuckled, having purposefully moved right in front of it so he would have the pleasure of seeing one great Uchiha eat dust. But he had to give the kid points, as soon as he touched the floor he rolled away, stopping with his back to the fire in a crouched, defensive position.

"Forget it, you're too weak," assured Kisame, proving his point by going to grab his still boiling water, back to Sasuke to show him he didn't see him as a threat.

The teen bristled. Kisame moved just in time so the kunai aimed at the base of his neck sunk on his shoulder, making him grunt, as he caught the hand holding it and with a swift kick of his feet as he bent down, projecting the smaller body above his shoulder and slamming him down. He twisted the arm he was holding behind the teen's back, one leg crushing his legs under his weight. He was going to immobilize the other arm when hot ashes were thrown at his face. To avoid being seriously hurt he moved back, forced to release his hold.

Sasuke swirled on himself, jumping to his feet and aiming for the throat with a backward kick. Kisame evade it easily but he hadn't expected the teen to make a full circle by kicking the ground when landing, sending his fist right at Kisame's breathing pipe. He coughed, thanking his strong, muscular body for having blocked part of the hit. Grabbing his bicep, he threw Sasuke back, kicking him hard on the back and sending him flying across the room to land on the cushions. Hand to hand combat was dangerous; Sasuke had really good perceptions.

"I wanted to be sure Itachi's last wishes were fulfilled," explained Kisame, walking unhurriedly to the collapsed teen, who was already struggling against his weaken body to stand up and fight again, "but that doesn't mean I will be nice with you and if I have to I will kill you," he warned.

Catching Sasuke by the nape he unceremoniously slammed him back on the futon before grabbing his left hand and sighing at its burnt state because of the ashes. He cleaned the wound, put some of his ointment on it and bandaged it.

"Why?" whispered Sasuke, not resisting anymore.

It seemed the sentence about Itachi had calmed him down… or he was buying his time before attacking again. What a pain.

"That's none of your business, kid," replied Kisame, throwing a cover on the shivering body, fever striking again.

"I'm not a kid," growled Sasuke, trying to sit but being pushed down by Kisame's strong hand.

"I'm past thirty; to me you're nothing but a kid," he answered, amused at Sasuke's aggravation.

"Itachi was younger too and you didn't consider him a kid," argued the teen, certainly glaring under the bandages.

"Ah, but Itachi was Itachi and you're you," chuckled Kisame.

It seemed Sasuke had concluded Kisame wasn't an enemy, or that it was safer for the moment to play along until he was strong enough to outdo him. But Kisame leaned for the former option, Sasuke was genuine right now. Certainly he was feeling a connection because of their shared… love for Itachi.

"You were the one who transplanted my eyes, not Madara," stated Sasuke.

"You already said that," reminded Kisame.

Sasuke growled, tilting his head the other way. And if Kisame didn't know better he would have sworn the teen was sulking. It was... refreshing to have an Uchiha act as something else than a cold, unfeeling statue. But then he already knew Sasuke had a temper his brother didn't have at all. Another Uchiha treat: duality. Itachi was a ruthless killer, yet kind. Sasuke was a cold blooded avenger, yet full of fire and hidden kindness.

"He pretended he wanted your eyes, so you would know that the Mangekyou Sharingan was going to make you blind and you needed his eyes to stop that from happening. He wanted you to have them. So I transplanted them. He also wanted to protect you from Madara's schemes, so I took you away from him, that's all there is to it."

He didn't mention that Itachi wanted Sasuke to come back as Konoha's hero, because he knew that wasn't possible now. Sasuke would want to avenge his brother's cruel destiny. He also knew about some council members that should worry about their asses.

"You loved him?"

"If that's how you want to call it," shrugged Kisame, placing a cold cloth on Sasuke's head before walking away to prepare some beverage to help the teen's recovery, as well as some soups.

oooooo day 3 oooooo

Kisame sealed the entrance. It was his last time going out for a moment. He had brought back all the supplies they might need, especially medicines and food. It was safer not to be spotted from now on. He didn't want to think about how Madara was reacting… To think in the end Itachi mattered more than his leader was rather puzzling for Kisame.

He chuckled as he noticed some of his traps had been triggered. You could count on stubborn Sasuke to try and escape. However it was completely impossible without chakra, he had made sure of that. He hadn't been gone long enough for the teen to rebuild enough chakra to be a threat, even if he planned to strip him of any he might have. The brat was resourceful. He could bet he had rifled through the house for any weapons he might use, not that he would find any.

Kisame cautiously entered the cave, half expecting Sasuke to jump on him all claws out. He didn't. He was doing push-ups, and had been training for a while obviously, sweat covering his body, showing the muscles out. The room looked perfectly untouched but Kisame knew he had inspected every nook and cranny, mapping the place.

"Good morning," he greeted, swinging Samehada once next to Sasuke before starting to put away all his supplies.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, doing a few more push-ups before sitting on the floor, watching Kisame with unseeing eyes.

The latter glanced at the time and started making lunch and a potion the doctor had told him to give Sasuke three times a day when he would wake up. He didn't like silence. With Itachi he would babble and it seemed he would have to do the same with Sasuke, but he might get more reaction.

"Consider yourself home," he started only to have Sasuke snort derisively. "You wouldn't be this well treated if you were a prisoner," pointed out Kisame, "but you're not allowed to leave yet, so one might say you are," said Kisame, voice laughing.

"What happened to my team?" asked Sasuke, completely ignoring Kisame's attempt at discussion and humor.

"I don't know."

Sasuke retreated back into silence. Kisame eyed him carefully... was he worried about his team-mates? Ah… he was one of those, wasn't he? A good guy, the one that won't let you fall behind even if it eventually means he will have to stay behind with you. Itachi was very proud of his brother because of that. Kisame let the water boil and started crushing the leaves into powder. Sasuke simply went back to training to the sound of Kisame making the crusher roll in the bowl. They stayed in silence until lunch was ready.

"I will set up a bath for you after lunch; I have clean clothes for you too," he told Sasuke, kicking a plate towards him.

The teen stopped it with his feet but didn't touch it. Kisame had been warned by the doctor he might not feel like eating for a while but he suspected it was also out of weariness. Couldn't blame him. He ate in silence; he was used to it with Itachi. Even if he talked a lot, there was always long moment of silence, especially since Itachi had been the silent type. Sasuke seemed just like him on that matter.

Done, he washed the dishes. Sasuke wrapped his still full plate in transparent cellophane and put it on the fridge. When one was a ninja you learnt to never let food spoil. Kisame smiled at that. Sasuke had already made a mental map of the place and its contents.

Checking on his now filtering medicine, he noticed it was done. He gave a tentative sniff and hoped it tasted better than it smelled. But that might be a good sign; absolutely revolting medicine was usually the most efficient ones… maybe because you didn't want to have to take it ever again.

"Drink this," ordered Kisame.

He offered the cup to Sasuke, who didn't take it.

"I know it smells awful but it's not poisoned," assured Kisame.

Sasuke didn't move an inch, on the contrary his whole body language told he was ready to fight or run for it.

"I have no reason to kill you after going through the trouble of transplanting Itachi's eyes," pointed out Kisame, already knowing he would have to use force to make the damn teen drink his medicine.

Sasuke snorted derisively, clearly conveying he didn't trust him. Kisame smiled ruthlessly, showing all his pointy teeth. He knew Sasuke couldn't see it, but he didn't care, he sort of loved the cat and mouse play, especially since he was sure to win but still got a kick from it. He knew why Sasuke didn't want to take the medicine; it wasn't because of possible poison. It was because it would weaken him. The teen had surely already understood Samehada was stripping him of his chakra, but he also felt lethargic, and numb. It was indeed due to the medicine. Kisame wouldn't take it either if he was in Sasuke's shoes.

Forming hand seals he created a clone and watched as Sasuke slightly turned his head at the sound. Kisame's clone attacked, Sasuke evading easily the first taijutsu attack and jumping above the clone and doing a back flip to lend facing its back. Kisame raised an eyebrow, this was a bad move. His eyes widened as his clone kicked from behind, but stopped in mid movement, reaching for its neck. Clever little brat, he had used the forgotten bonds that had tied him to his bed as a rope to strangle the clone. In a deftly move Sasuke pulled, breaking the clone's neck easily.

Kisame shivered as the ghost sensation of being strangled and having his neck broken registered in his brain. Note to self: retrieve the bonds. Sitting on his futon, the medicine still safely in his hands, he created two clones and watched idly as Sasuke fought them. This was really entertaining. He was as good as ever in hand to hand combat and now that he had mentally mapped the place he could also hold himself at distance combat, even if his aiming was slightly off since he couldn't use sight to locate his enemy.

Half an hour later, Sasuke was panting harshly, one last remaining clone having caught him. It was leaning against some shelves (whose content was on the floor), arms holding Sasuke's against his body, and hands gripping pale wrists. Its legs were securely wrapped around Sasuke's, preventing them from too much movement.

"Nice fight kiddo," congratulated Kisame, coming to crouch in front of the teen.

He put the medicine at his lips but they stayed stubbornly locked even as he pressed against them, hearing the clattering of teeth on the cup. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the pale chin, forcing Sasuke's head up and pressed harshly on his jaws with two fingers, forcing his mouth open and preventing him from biting down since it would mean chopping his cheeks off.

He considered pouring the medicine in his now opened mouth but he knew the teen wouldn't gulp down and most of it was going to be lost. He sighed at the defiant air Sasuke managed to pull even with his eyes bandaged.

Kisame drank some medicine then, tilting Sasuke's head slightly on the side, kissed him. Sasuke's whole body tensed and he tried to fight him, growling, sputtering and trying to turn his head away from the lips crushing his. Kisame only hardened his hold on his chin, forcing the liquid down his throat. He only pulled back to drink more medicine before kissing Sasuke again, dominating and making sure every last bit of medicine was drunk.

Done he pulled away, licking his lips, a faint metallic taste on them. During the forced kiss his teeth had graced Sasuke's lips, drawing some blood. Finally he let go of his bruising hold on the teen's cheeks and chin, satisfied. The clone trapping him puffed out and Sasuke wiped his lips with the back of his hand, anger radiating from him.

"If you don't want me to do that again, take your medicine," pointed out Kisame.

Sasuke hissed, fisting his hands almost to the point of drawing blood. But already the medicine, pretty effective, was starting to make him feel faint. Kisame watched him lean against the shelf, fighting down the slumber slowly taking him in. Once he was sure the teen was drugged into sleep, he picked him up and put him on the futon.

oooooo day 4 oooooo

Kisame awoke as the light started to shine gently in the cave. He had set his lamps to work as the sun would, at least mostly, so they wouldn't lost track of time. According to it, it was now dawn. Distractedly he glanced at his charge, the teen still being sound asleep, the medicine seriously knocking him out. He might have to lower a bit the soporific…

Cracking his neck and yawning he stood up, scratching the itchy place on his body. Out of habit he swigged Samaheda above Sasuke, better safe than sorry. Then he set to prepare some good nourishing breakfast: hard-boiled egg, cooked salmon, marinated vegetables, rice, miso soup. He hoped this time his reluctant guest would eat it; it would do some good to his body to ingest some food.

Making a few seals Kisame hit the ground with his fists, a huge cavity suddenly craving itself into the ground. Going near the cooking shelf, he took some nice pieces of wood and live embers. Jumping inside the hole, half his body poking out, he placed his burden in it, and then materialized a thin coat of stone, leaving a hole in it that would permit air to be blown in to keep the fire alive.

Jumping out, he went through hand seals, fully intending to expel water from his own body. As he took a breath and readied to throw up the water he stopped. That might be slightly gross to bath in such water he pondered, not that Sasuke would know where it came from… but he had plenty of available water right above their head. Mumbling he grabbed some buckets and went to get clean water.

Kisame poured the water in his newly made bathtub, happy it was already heating up. As an afterthought he added a bench outside it as well as a water drain so one could shower before going in the bath (10). Putting there a bowl and some soap and shampoo, he looked proudly at his handiwork.

During his time with Itachi, he had always made sure they stopped in clean inns or near a river so his partner could wash. He didn't care but he knew the other did, and so made a point to oblige. Hence why he naturally felt Sasuke would gladly welcome a nice bath, especially since he had been feverish.

Now that he thought about it, Kisame liked taking care of someone. The mere thought amused him. A missing nin, serial killer, slaughterer of his own kind, a shark… loving to pamper people? Well not that the Uchiha needed it, but… he couldn't deny the urge he had to make things comfortable, to take care of them. First with Itachi and now with Sasuke it seemed… Maybe it was because they were so broken, yet not crazy, that he wanted desperately to try to put the pieces back together. Maybe he wanted to prove they were salvable… like himself?

A soft groan coming from the futon saved him from more bothering pondering. Sasuke was waking up. He turned his bandaged eyes toward him, keeping a crouched position, obviously still on his guard.

"Beakfast is ready," informed Kisame, watching with amusement as his guest rose and came toward him.

He knew he was counting his steps but it didn't show, he had all the assurance of a man perfectly in control. Do not show weakness in front of the enemy. That is until his legs encountered the small table Kisame kept pushing out of his way. Sasuke gave a startled yelp and crashed loudly, a stream of colorful cursing escaping the pretty lips.

"Language," couldn't help teasing Kisame, so used to Itachi never uttering any swear words.

Itachi didn't do anything unnecessary; swear words were useless, so he didn't use them. Seemed like Sasuke, once again, proved more human. Kisame suddenly felt the urge to protect that, this fragile humanity Sasuke still possessed… and that Madara would have stole from him.

"Fuck you," replied Sasuke to his former comment, settling in front of him and patting the ground around to find his plate.

Kisame was seriously hoping he was going to eat, but once again Sasuke stood and wrapped it in cellophane to put it in the fridge. He wasn't hungry or didn't trust him, either way wouldn't do and Kisame was already planning to force the food down his throat if he didn't eat tomorrow. He was livid and that didn't go well with Kisame.

Being done with his meal he started to wash the dishes and swept down with a sigh when he was attacked. Couldn't the kid give it a rest? Seriously. He was slightly puzzled however when he understood he was being assaulted with his sword. With Samaheda. Giving a backward sweeping kick he forced Sasuke to jump up. As expected he used the sword as leverage, after all he was a shrimp compared to Kisame, and the water-nin harshly gripped his wrist. Sasuke tried to kick him in the face, the shark man dodging easily, especially since the aim had been slightly off. Then he simply threw Sasuke across the room, _again_, and heard the breath being knocked out of the teen's lungs has he landed on the cushion covered futon.

"Are you trying to learn to fly?" inquired Kisame, grabbing Samaheda and putting it back at its place.

It wouldn't do to have Sasuke stumble on it, even if it has highly amusing to have him trip over things. Speaking of which Kisame had to find a good location for that table.

Sasuke snorted, Kisame taking that as a personal achievement.

"Merely using your carelessness against you," he replied, still lying on the bed.

"You're not supposed to be able to use Samaheda," explained Kisame, giving a nasty look at his sword.

Itachi too had been able to take Samaheda without it injuring him. But that didn't explain why Sasuke could. But he would ponder that latter, Sasuke was back at his throat. With a sigh he distractedly parried all the teen's moves. He was getting better, a faster learner. As a kick flew to his face he noticed a flaw and without thinking let his huge hand grab Sasuke's hip and corrected his angle. Sasuke froze completely.

Despise the bandages Kisame could see he was frowning, visibly appealed by the new balance this slight change gave him… or by the fact Kisame had helped? The water-nin didn't consider the teen his enemy so he thought nothing of teaching him a few things… especially since he might need them to stay alive when he met Madara again, and he would meet him for sure.

Knowing Sasuke wouldn't attack again, even if he was back to a guarded position, Kisame turned to the waiting craved-bathtub.

"I promised a bath," reminded Kisame, "it should be warm enough now. 20 steps," he informed.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, and Kisame smiled at that, and went straight for the bath, his legs meeting the bench after exactly twenty steps. On the side rested a towel Kisame had placed there earlier, as well as some carefully fold clothe.

"Don't worry I won't watch, I will…" the words died on Kisame's lips.

Sasuke had unceremoniously shrugged off his white yukata top and undo the purple belt and pants in one go. He was now taking off his boxers without minding Kisame's presence at all. And Kisame could see everything from his broad shoulders, his tapering legs, to his firm ass. He gave a cough and turned away, summoning some weaponry to sharpen and clean and going in the corridor to do so, knowing Sasuke could pinpoint exactly where he was from the sounds.

He inwardly groaned when he noticed he was closely listening to Sasuke taking his shower then bath. Sure it would be a pain to have the teen drown after he had went to all that trouble to save his ass… but seriously, what chance was it that a ninja that was able to fucking fight while blind for only a few minutes would drown? In a bath that shouldn't even reach his shoulders?

"I'm a real mother hen," he berated himself, arguing that Sasuke could perfectly faint because of the heat, especially since he was recovering from a surgery and was still drugged and… who was he kidding?

As he heard Sasuke pulling himself out of the water, he cleaned his stuff and decided to go back. He had to give Sasuke his medicine too, what would prove to be a pain since he had the feeling the bath wouldn't have relax the brat enough to let him allow him to well drug him.

"I'm coming back," he warned even if Sasuke didn't seem to give a damn according to his nice strip-tease a few moments ago.

And indeed he didn't give a dam, since he was still stark naked, water tickling down his body as he felt and hummed the cloth Kisame had readied for him. Ah. Softly Kisame grabbed the forgotten towel on the bench and draped it over Sasuke's shoulders, covering him completely since what was a medium size towel for Kisame was a huge one for Sasuke. The shark-nin couldn't help but smile at that, he was even smaller than Itachi. A familiar rush of protectiveness washed over him mixed with a teasing tenderness he hadn't experience yet… but he stopped his hand before he ruffled the teen's hair.

Kisame watched silently as Sasuke let his fingers trail on the cotton, slowly, almost with reverence. He was stroking it, lost in thoughts, in scents, in memories. Even if Kisame knew Sasuke had found out the provenance of those clothe, he couldn't help but confirm it.

"They are Itachi's," he informed.

Sasuke didn't reply his fingers still caressing the tissue, the towel loose around his shoulders.

"Mine wouldn't have fitted you," he added, clearing his throat.

He watched as Sasuke's hair, down because of the water, framed his delicate features, dripping. The bandages around his eyes was wet, he couldn't have taken it off, Kisame having sealed it to be on the safe side… and droplets seemed to fall from it, making it as if Sasuke was crying. But he wasn't. Refusing to look lower, Kisame uttered a loud sigh and grabbed the towel intending to rub Sasuke dry but a hand slapped his away.

"You're going to catch a cold," he pointed out.

Sasuke snorted but that seemed to snap him out of his contemplation and he started toweling dry. Once again he had no shame whatsoever and Kisame grumbled as he turned around, his back to him.

"Itachi was far more self-conscious," started Kisame, his hold habit of chatting acting up, "he loved his privacy a lot. I thought it might have been an Uchiha thing but it seems I was mistaken."

Kisame smiled as he heard the sounds of Sasuke dressing. For a moment he had wondered if the teen wouldn't put on his brother's clothes. In a way it might be strange to wear a dead's old garments. They didn't have a choice, Sasuke would totally swim in Kisame's ones. Making some seals he drained the bath and closed the ground, leaving the bathroom intact but under a coat of stone.

"Ah it might be Orochimaru's influence," pondered Kisame, watching closely for Sasuke's reaction.

There was none, he couldn't even see his face since Sasuke was putting on the shirt. Strangely enough he felt disappointed. He wasn't a curious man but he truly wondered what had happened between the snake and the teen.

"I remember Itachi being worried about that man's… tendencies," added Kisame.

He went to mix some ingredient for Sasuke's medicine. It was, in a way, a manner of warning the brat. He also wanted to show he was lessening the soporific so Sasuke would feel less threatened. As he grinded the plants he continued to talk, like he used to with Itachi.

"It was really fun to see how restless he was when he first learnt about you deserting Konoha."

Kisame grinned at the memory. Everything in the room was quiet but for the movement of the grinder and the deep sound of his voice as he retold the past.

"He was torn about being happy you weren't in danger of them killing you anymore and being horrified of you lending head first into Orochimaru's hands… or bed," Kisame snorted. "He wanted to go meet the snake and threaten him, but he couldn't. I sent a few spying pets at that time."

Kisame shifted position, the muscles on his arms rolling under the stress of crushing the ingredients.

"Anyway I doubt Orochimaru would have taken the risk of losing your body because of his sexual desire, especially since at the end he was supposed to have you whole. Furthermore he feared Itachi and I have a feeling he knew he cared enough about you not to risk it until he had your body."

Kisame grabbed some of the other ingredients and started infusing them. Then he gathered what he had turned into powder into small little white paper packages, doses, he would give Sasuke later.

"I bet Madara told you Itachi showed himself at Konoha to remind the old geezers of his existence and his threat to destroy Konoha if they tried a move against you. I'm not sure he had anticipated meeting you there…"

Kisame trailed on for a moment as he poured some water to clean his equipment.

"I remember how he lovingly beat the crap out of you," chuckled Kisame, wondering if Sasuke knew now just how much Itachi had hold back, that each hit had been a caress, "I bet he thought showing off his strength would make you work harder… and drive you away from the village. All his bullshit of lacking hatred was all a means to get you out of Konoha… at least I think so, your brother was pretty secretive you know, especially about you."

Kisame glanced toward the teen, he didn't care if his words had impact on him whatsoever, he was just chatting. Sasuke was busy adjusting as much as he could the bigger clothes. Dark pants, dark shirt with a bit of fishnet at the collar, and a white belt. It was clear Sasuke was shorter than Itachi but… it was clear he was more built. Kisame closed his eyes for a moment. He had never noticed it as much as now…

"Itachi had really lost quite some weight," he whispered, remembering knowing it, but never really seeing it this clearly.

It was quite a shock to say the truth, he had seen Itachi thin like snow melt under the sun, but here it was disease that ate his partner away. It had happened slowly so he hadn't seen just how far it went… just like you didn't notice your close family aging when you lived everyday with them but if you went away for some time; when you came back it suddenly hit you in the face.

"We have to change your bandages," mentioned Kisame, fingers twitching, ready to grab Sasuke and sit on him if needed.

There was no way he would let Itachi's precious person wither away like he had. He would make sure he let him go all healthy, and then it wouldn't be his problem what Sasuke became. He only did that for Itachi's memory. It was already far too sentimental for his taste. To his mild surprise Sasuke simply nodded and sat, letting Kisame undo the drenched bandages.

The shark man was mulling over the memories of Itachi slowly growing weaker, of how he had distanced himself from Kisame at that time. He was rubbing ointment on the slightly puffed eyes, a scowl on his face, silent. Damn, his good mood was gone, replaced by the anger, the helpless feeling he had felt as he watched the man he loved slowly die in front of him.

He carefully traced the seals on Sasuke's bandages; to be sure the brat wasn't going to take them off or try to gouge his eyes out. Maybe that's why he was so adamant about that last unsaid wish… he felt as if he could help here, be of some use to Itachi's most precious person, to what had kept the man alive from his 13 years old to his last breath. Was he a jealous man, he should totally hate the guts out of Sasuke. But he wasn't.

Once done he gave Sasuke his medicine, eyes locked on him as he drank it all, making sure he was really drinking it. He had to say he was a tad bit worried about the teen's sudden obedience, but well he would enjoy it while it lasted.

Normally the brew shouldn't put Sasuke to sleep immediately but Kisame didn't plan to busy him, he was old enough to do that alone. Opening a kind of book with all the missions available for missing nin, he started looking through them to see what he would take once the brat was off his hands. He glanced to the side to see Sasuke sitting on the floor, unmoving. When he glanced again ten minutes later, he hadn't moved an inch. But he wasn't sleeping, the water nin shrugged and went back to his business.

"Orochimaru didn't touch me but he used to watch me bathe." (11)

Kisame blinked, his eyebrows skyrocketing to his airline in surprise at the sudden information. He slowly turned his head toward the teen, which hadn't moved, and wondered if maybe he had messed up his medicine.

"Well. Itachi would have been glad to hear that," he replied carefully.

As the words left his lips understanding drew in. He stifled a laugh, but saw at Sasuke's slight twitch he had been heard… well he was radiating amusement but seriously… It was so cute to have the proud little bugger sought him out to learn more about his beloved big brother.

Discarding his mission book, he obliged, always happy to chat. It also seemed it helped open Sasuke to him, which was a good thing. And that would make a good beginning for his story…

"Itachi always talked about you. Ever since he started opening up to me, because of course at first we were rather wary. I didn't know you were alive at the time, so I thought he was just reminiscing the past, talking about the brother he had murdered. He would tell me about his favorite memories of your childhood…"

And Kisame began to tell him how Itachi had known his life would be dedicated to him when he first met his big dark baby eyes and Sasuke had reached for him. Sasuke was listening, unmoving, his face carefully hidden behind a curtain of dark hair.

oooooo day 5 oooooo

_When puberty had str__uk Itachi, Kisame had been more taken aback than the teen. He looked so adult and acted so much like such, Kisame had almost forgotten how young his partner truly was. His voice deepened slightly, but it was almost unnoticeable, and so he had only noticed when the teen had had a wet dream, which Kisame had believed to be a nightmare. He had rudely waked him up, only to be faced with Itachi having a raging hard on and a dust of red on his cheeks. _

_Itachi had been 16 at the time, a late bloomer. And Kisame, in all his twenty seven glory, had been the one embarrassed and speechless. For the first time in their partnership, he had regretted having to deal with someone so young. _

_Collected and calm as ever, Itachi had gone to the bathroom for a shower… and certainly more. Kisame had then promptly started pacing. He could already picture Itachi dealing with the problem as if it was a necessity and nothing more. It certainly was, but pleasure was important too, something Itachi didn't take into account very much, but for his dango-craving. Kisame didn't want to poke the subject but he had the feeling this was Itachi's own way to punish himself for murdering his whole family. Which would also explain why he was a late bloomer, his body had been refused till the last moment. _

_Itachi came out, still composed, dressed, and ready to simply go back to bed as if nothing had happened. Kisame had watched him settle in bed, turn his back to him and bid him goodnight. He had bored holes with his eyes in the teen's back until a barely unnerved voice prompted him to talk._

"_What is it Kisame?" _

"_Did you get the sex-talk at the Konoha academy?" bluntly wondered Kisame, grabbing his supply bag, eyes riveted to the dark-haired man's back._

"_Yes," replied Itachi, his voice hiding a hint of amusement._

_He still wasn't facing him, as if to show that conversation was useless and already over before it even started. Kisame sighed, and threw Itachi some stuff from his bag. A nibble hand caught them easily: brand-new lube, a pack of preservatives, and a porno book. Deliberately slowly Itachi turned toward him, dark eyes locking with Kisame's ones. Oh irony, Kisame was the one fucking fidgeting. _

"_I can take you to brothel too if you wish so, Itachi-san, but with your looks, you could catch anyone," mumbled Kisame, scratching his knee, "but you have to be careful, make sure your partner is clean, don't forget a blow job can transmit diseases too," babbled Kisame, racking his mind to see what else he could tell that would come handy. _

"_I am aware, Kisame," stated Itachi, putting his "gifts" in his bag, before facing toward the wall once again._

"_And you can send me shopping, scouting, whatever, whenever you want," added Kisame in an afterthought as he buried back under the covers and switched off the light. _

_A few minutes passed, seeming more, and suddenly Kisame was ruffling in his bag again pulling out another book and tiptoeing to Itachi's bed to drop it in his bag. Back under the covers, knowing Itachi wasn't sleeping, he whispered:_

"_And it's ok to be gay too" _

_At that he heard a soft snort. Ninja didn't bother with sex preferences and were educated for all type of sexuality and practices. It could be useful during some kind of missions… even if you were young. Kisame had a feeling Konoha's education wasn't what had been his, and he had been lucky… He frowned, shaking off memories he didn't want to deal with. _

"_Thank you."_

_Kisame grinned at the whisper, content. _

_After__ that uncomfortable night nothing had changed between them, it was as if it had never happened. But it had. And Kisame had realized the young man he lived with was just that, a man. Even if he had never considered Itachi has a child, a part of him had never seen him as a sexual being either. Until now. _

_He had fully realized that when they went to an onsen together. For the first time. When one was a ninja, one was used to being in the company of smelling men after days of mission or after hours of training. Showers were frequently shared and that made privacy a very much appreciated luxury. Itachi never complained but he was a very private man, so Kisame had always made things easy for him. Even if he doubted Itachi's body would shame him, he respected his modesty and kept watch when he took his bath, never taking a peak to see him naked. Being a partner meant you had to trust the other, and trust was gained by small things like that. _

_Kisame wasn't self-conscious, especially since he was rather proud of his bulk body. Hard intensive training had toned him so much you could swear he came straight from stone. All defined muscles, sharp angles, broad back, V form of his torso, six packs… he didn't look like those body-builder people but he wasn't lithe either. He was brute strength. As for his manhood, many would be jealous. _

_And so Kisame didn't mind walking around naked in front of other men, he didn't mind the slapping of a towel against his ass as was customary between men. He would laugh, shove, be cocky, and play the "man". Yet he would also enjoy discreetly roaming his eyes on those sharps body, so different from the smooth curves of women. He truly didn't have any preferences whatsoever, men or women had both their qualities and their flaws. It was however easier for him to get men, and he knew he could be less mindful of them. _

_But today was different. They had no choice but to wash in a public bath. Kisame was already stark naked and ready to go in the water. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked, back still turned to his partner, giving him some last minutes of privacy. _

_Itachi certainly nodded behind him, Kisame wouldn't know since he wasn't looking, but something in the air around them told him he had agreed. For the first time Kisame noticed he didn't want to see Itachi naked, because he felt as if he would intrude… He respected Itachi more than he had respected anyone else in a long long time. _

_When he saw people turn toward them, because of course Kisame wasn't one you couldn't notice, he knew they were also taking Itachi in. There was no way such beauty could go unnoticed. He found himself stepping in front of his partner before he had even processed it. Itachi's strong yet delicate hand touched his elbow._

"_It's alright, Kisame."_

_He turned to his smaller partner, his gaze finally taking him in, his perfectly muscled yet tapering body and as he made a point to look in the dark eyes to prevent his own to roam free on this splendor, he felt the urge to grab a towel and wrap Itachi in it to hide him to the world. And that told him he had a problem, something some people might name love. _

"_Are you sure, Itachi-san?" he asked, wondering if his attraction was obvious. _

_Itachi had nodded, went ahead and settled in it, in a somewhat secluded area. Kisame had passed his time between trying not to devour Itachi with his eyes, and being a human screen to protect him from other's gaze. _

_Two days later, they were lovers. Kisame had let his hand rest longer than necessary on Itachi's shoulder, Itachi had caught it and turned to him, parting his lips… that had been invitation enough for Kisame to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him. _

oooooo day 6 oooooo

Kisame awoke with a start and a raging hard on. Breathing heavily for a moment, he passed a hand in his raspy hair and growled. Who dreamed of fucking the big brother when one had the little brother in the same room? Seriously? Kisame growled again before kicking the covers away, willing his physical reaction back to normal. What time was it anyway? Dawn?

As he finally concentrated on something else than is dream and arousal, he noticed strange sounds in the room… moans, shuffle of sheets, pants… flabbergasted Kisame slowly turned toward Sasuke's bed, remembering Itachi's first wet dream, the fact Sasuke was sixteen…

"Oh please not again," he mumbled to himself.

But as soon as he saw Sasuke, he knew something was wrong. The hands were out of the covers, which relieved him greatly, he had to admit, raised above the dark head, as if he had been trying to wipe his forehead or refresh it… he obviously needed to, he was soaking wet, his dark bangs stuck to his livid face, only the cheeks flushed red. His lips were chapped, dry, even as the rest of him oozed water. And he kept moving, kicking the covers, turning lightly… feverish.

In seconds Kisame was next to the teen, his big hand covering his forehead to leave immediately as he was almost burnt. His charge was seriously ill. Cussing and cursing, he hurried to the fridge where he had stored his concoctions. What a blessing he had kept the first one just in case, the antiseptic one that he had been told to refresh Sasuke with and even make him drink. It was full of medicine against infections; it was also full of soothing plants and good thing only doctors truly understood.

Kneeling next to the sick man he considered tying him to the bed. After all one was never too careful with a weakened Uchiha. But it might make Sasuke even more suspicious and it wouldn't be good for him to struggle, and he would, Kisame didn't doubt it one second. Fever could make you terribly weak, but panic gave you colossal strength. But it wasn't as if he had to fear a sixteen year old feverish brat, right? As long as he couldn't use his eyes, he was safe.

Speaking of those, Kisame looked at the bandages, frowning as they seemed dirty to him. Unlocking the seal, he unwrapped them. Sasuke was a shivering mess in his hold as he passed his arm under the teen's shoulder to gain access to the back of his head. As the formerly white bands fell Kisame cursed his own stupidity. He should never have let Sasuke bath his eyes with the bandages on, and then wrap them again. They were now infected and that was giving him the fever. Yellow puss was oozing out of the corner and they were puffed and red.

Carefully he sat the then against him, wrapping his arm around what seemed to him a thin waist. Gently he tabbed some beverage on the cracked lips and poured some in his throat, making sure the teen didn't choke on it. He winced as an elbow connected to his ribcage and he caught the hand going to hit a sensitive point in his neck.

"Easy, easy. kiddo, you're feverish and delusional, I mean you no harm," he whispered, loosening his hold to prove his point.

"I'm not a kid," croaked Sasuke, attempting to open his eyes but wincing at how heavy and stuck they felt.

Well, if he could be moody it was a good sign, thought the water nin. He reached for the ointment he had used during the first days and started to spread it on Sasuke's eyes. He hoped it would help settle things and prevent them from going bad. He wouldn't know how to deal with the situation otherwise. And he didn't look forward to going out.

Kisame felt Sasuke shiver against him. He had to refresh him, even if he was surely feeling really cold he was in fact burning up and needed cold. A fast jutsu later he had plenty of clear cold water in a bowl. He dipped a cloth in it and began to mop Sasuke's face and neck.

"Can I take off your shirt?" he asked, since it prevented him from accessing Sasuke's chest.

He felt Sasuke nod and was surprised to feel him relax slightly in his hold. He would have expected the contrary. As he helped the teen take of the shirt he remembered he had no shame… and surely Orochimaru had never asked him before stripping him. Life had really done a number on that kid.

As he washed Sasuke, cooling down his body, Kisame started talking. Itachi used to say he had a deep voice that was very calming and lulling. And he knew just what would make his sick charge happy:

"Itachi told me of the times you were ill as a child. Your mother would take care of you until your father was back and then Itachi would take over. He hated seeing you sick and he was so proud to see you try and smile at him so he wouldn't worry. He would sleep next to your bed, his hands holding your smaller one."

Kisame began making slow circles with his damp cloth, lifting his other hand he plunged it in cold water before applying it on Sasuke's forehead.

"Do you know he tried to be back as soon as possible, long before your father, so he could take over sooner? He would hurry through his missions or whatever kept him busy to come back to your side"

Kisame smiled as he felt Sasuke's head roll to the side, his breathing even. He had fallen asleep. Itachi's technique of slow circles and hand on the forehead seemed to work even now… He remembered how Itachi's features softened as he talked about those times with his little brother... it seemed Sasuke hadn't forgotten either, never had, despise certainly trying his best to.

"Don't worry, Itachi-san, I've got him now," he assured, continuing to refresh that shivering body.

The day was going by fast and slow at the same time, regulated by Sasuke's coming in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he was perfectly lucid, sometimes so out of it Kisame wondered if he was really awake. Anyway, as soon as he saw his eyes fluttering he would start telling him stories about Itachi. It seemed to soothe him, even if Kisame could bet he would have to torture Sasuke to make him admit it.

It was past noon and Kisame had just refreshed Sasuke, cleaned his eyes and put more ointment. Now he would have to feed the teen, his body was weakened from the chirurgery and from not eating since 6 days. Good thing Kisame put sugar in his medicine. Now however he was going to make him eat, they had to fight the fever… and Kisame wanted to avoid going out to fetch the doctor. He didn't know what Madara thought of him running away with Sasuke. He had a feeling he hadn't appreciated. At all.

Pushing those unpleasant thoughts to the back of his head, he cautiously lay down Sasuke and went to the kitchen part of his cave. He pulled out Sasuke's last refused plate and ate it as he started to stew some vegetables for a nice soup. It would be liquid, and god knew Sasuke needed lots right now, full of vitamins, perfect. He made sure to put lots of tomatoes in it, knowing it was the teen's favorite food.

As it was cooking he went back to the young man, still shivering, moving restlessly. Sighing Kisame cupped him against him once again, using the damp cloth to refresh his burning skin once again. Then he took the tomatoes he had taken with him and mashed them into a glass. After all vitamins were better preserved in fresh fruits and Sasuke loved the taste. It might help him and lift his spirit a bit.

Sasuke tried to drink; it hurt to see him part his dry lips, the skin almost breaking under that simple action. He was shaking too much, spilling most of the tomato juice. After a few attempts, Kisame decided to use a more effective technique. He tilted the brat's head toward him, the latter parting his lips. Kisame drank a gulp and then kissed him, feeling the small struggle Sasuke put up, he repeat the action a few times until the whole glass was empty.

Sasuke turned his head to him, his eyes so puffed up and hazy Kisame wondered if they could see. But they sure could glare if he believed what was directed at him right now. Kisame merely gave him a toothy grin before hoisting him up a little higher on his lap, his left arm securely wrapped around the slim waist.

"You don't have to feel uneasy, I did that for Itachi too you know," assured Kisame, putting the drink to Sasuke's lips, "I don't see you as weak," he added, knowing the youngster was pretty sensitive on his pride.

Sasuke gave a grunt but let his weight rest on Kisame's chest.

"A straw would have been fine," he dryly commented, his voice barely louder than a whisper as shivers shook him.

"Indeed, but I agree with your brother, you're just too much fun to tease," chuckled Kisame, lowering Sasuke on the cushions to go get the soup.

He received no reply and spooned fed Sasuke, slowly and carefully, all the tremors running through the teen's body not helping at all. Once done he gave him his medicine, put some ointment on his eyes and settled behind him again, refreshing him with cold water. He had laced the beverage with sleeping herbs and Sasuke was soon dozing off in his arms.

"Thank you," he mumbled, face carefully hidden behind sticky locks of dark hair.

"Don't mention it," replied Kisame.

He loved dotting on the Uchihas. They were so proud it was fun, they never took advantage of it. And he understood Itachi so well now that he had that strong stubborn yet sensible teen in his care. If you knew how to read him, and Itachi had given him all the clues, he was truly a charming person. Hiding behind a cold exterior was a fiery temperament and a nice heart. Even if seriously scared.

"Nii-san…"

Kisame smiled fondly, continuing his slow circles on Sasuke's chest, shoulders and neck with the damp cloth. He tousled the dark hair with the hand resting on the teen's head. And for a moment he wondered if Itachi had planned that too, that Kisame would take Sasuke under his wing… and that's why he had told him so much about his little brother. He wouldn't put it past his cunning manipulative partner.

oooooo To be continued oooooo

Reviews are more than welcome as usual. It is a way to show the author you loved his work and it motivates them to write.  
>I want to thank lalalahsweetypumkin for her cheerleading and guinea pig role. Thanks a lot for putting up with me and my insecurities *hugs*

(1) to (9): direct quote from the Naruto manga chapter 508, from manga fox. (.)

(10) in Japan, you sit on a bench outside the bathtub and clean yourself, only after do you go into the hot bath which isn't meant to get clean.

(11) Remember one of the openings? Sasuke is entering water and Orochimaru is watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Watching over  
>Author: Lisea18<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this<br>Pairing: KisaSasu, KisaIta, implied ItaSasu (if you want it to be that way)

A big thanks to my Beta Strailo who gently agreed to check this strange pairing.  
>This is a gift to Akira Nishikawa alias IshidaYU, I hope you will like it.<p>

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Watching over****  
><strong>**Chapter II: day 7 to 20**

oooooo day 7 oooooo

Night had been awfully long. Sasuke's state had deteriorated greatly and morning found Kisame waist deep into freezing water, immerging a delirious Sasuke into it. He had had to resort to Samaheda, since Sasuke in his hallucinating state had tried to use his Sharingan on him. It was dangerous to deprive a sick ninja of his chakra but it wouldn't do at all if Sasuke used his eyes and ended up with chakra depletion or put Kisame out while he was trying to fucking help.

As Sasuke fought him, his strength multiplied by his endearment, Kisame found himself freezing his ass off in the bathtub with him, trying to get his fever down. As Sasuke managed to free an arm and blindly reached for Samaheda, to support himself out as he tried to get off the water, Kisame was amazed once again that the sword allowed it.

"Calm down," requested Kisame, his voice as soothing as he could as he trapped Sasuke back in his arms.

"Let go!" screamed Sasuke, trashing wildly. "I will kill you, fucking pervert!"

Kisame wasn't surprised at all. He had had to deal with those hallucinations during the whole night. He knew Sasuke was fighting off Orochimaru and Kabuto, he had also heard him scream until he was hoarse as he saw his family getting killed…as he saw their ghosts calling for revenge, asking him why he still loved his brother despise what he had done.

And as suddenly as the crisis had started Sasuke went limp in his hold, teeth clattering loudly. Even if it wasn't a good sign, since it meant he was still heavily feverish, it was at least easier to deal with now. He gently went back to rubbing slow circles on Sasuke's side, chest, back. Itachi had told him it always appeased Sasuke when he was little.

"Itachi-nii-san?" called Sasuke.

"I'm not Itachi," he replied to Sasuke, not wanting to lie.

"Nii-san," greeted Sasuke, smiling tiredly at him, Kisame's words not reaching him.

Kisame looked down, shocked by how transformed the teen was. His voice had a tint of childishness to it, and it held so much love, reverence and… Kisame couldn't even find the words. In front of him he had the true Sasuke, the one Itachi knew, the one before life messed him up… the one without the walls of cold exterior dressed for self-preserving.

"I'm sorry I'm sick, I'm keeping you from your duties," apologized Sasuke, squeezing Kisame's arm.

Unseeing eyes lifted to watch him with adoration and a small timid smile. An admission Sasuke was truly sorry but oh so happy his beloved big brother took the time to watch over him. He had heard stories, he had seen Itachi's eyes, his whole being, lit as he talked about Sasuke… about his love for his gentle soul, about how proud he was of his little brother. He had seen the well hidden kindness Sasuke had towards his team… but it was totally different to see him like this, open, not vulnerable, because this wasn't being vulnerable… this was a very pure trust perhaps? Once again Kisame lacked words. A wave of protectiveness washed over him.

Just like Itachi had wanted to protect the utopia of a village that didn't deserved it by destroying his loved ones with his own hands; just like Itachi had wanted to protect Sasuke from the horror of the world, from the betrayal of what pretended to be the perfect village. Just like Kisame had wanted to take care of that broken man that had given up everything for a dream so his little brother could believe it; just like that Kisame wanted to protect Itachi's dream, Itachi's brother.

And for once he wasn't asked to kill to protect something, he wasn't ordered to betray… he chose to protect people that had a dream, a dream where killing and betrayal had no place anymore.

Sasuke's peacefulness lasted a good hour, Sasuke mumbling to Itachi, sleeping in bits until a new wave of illusions shook him. Sasuke was fighting Kisame again.

"I hate you! Why did you have to kill them! Murderer! I will make you pay!"

And now Kisame could see utmost betrayal, the core of a dream falling to pieces and yet the love remaining, a vicious poison that ate Sasuke away. Because how could he still love the man that had played with his feelings, the man that had killed his whole family? How could he still cling to what he had believed Itachi to be; even when Itachi himself told him to hate, to seek revenge? And yet he still loved him.

He remembered the twelve year old seething with hatred, chakra wild as he went at Itachi, chidori in hand. He remember how he had seen the kid hadn't meant it… that he knew he wouldn't win against his brother, his idol, the one he still loved. He remembered how he had still tried, to prove himself to his brother, because he needed to be acknowledged by him. Later Kisame had also learnt Sasuke had never been acknowledged by his father, even when Itachi hadn't done his father's bidding like before. His father hadn't truly seen Sasuke for what he was… Itachi had been so bitter about it.

Sasuke had his voice raw from screaming at ghosts, his movements slowed down into, giving them both a much needed rest. Shivers kept racking through him, and he was turning around in Kisame's grip, as if trying to flee from the illness.

Taking this opportunity Kisame forced Sasuke's mouth open, keeping his lower jaw tightly in his grip so he wouldn't be bitten, deliberately or because of the clattering, and he forced the brat to drink his medicine. The drug would help keep Sasuke in a sedated state a bit longer, or so Kisame hoped.

He pulled Sasuke out of the water, taking his temperature. He was happy to see the fever wasn't so high it was dangerous; they would make it. He was still feverish but it wasn't as bad as before. Now he needed to sweat the toxin in his body away.

He undressed him, making sure to avoid looking; even if the teen wasn't self-conscious Kisame didn't want to intrude. Once he was back in clean briefs and pants (Itachi's of course), Kisame wrapped him in covers so he would be overly hot. He knew that would help with the fever. Changing too, he joined Sasuke, refreshing his burning forehead to at least help Sasuke feel a tiny bit better. Regularly he gave him water; his body needed it, and when he could he forced down Sasuke's throat some soup. He also took the time to eat himself.

Kisame woke up with a start, Sasuke pushing him away with what could be called annoyance but was still gentle enough not to break anything. He blinked a few times chasing the sleep and dispelling the daze.

"You're conscious?" he asked Sasuke.

He tried to put the wet cloth back on the teen's forehead but his hand was harshly slapped away. Kisame was going to snap at Sasuke to stop being such a pain in the ass but the teen was faster:

"Naruto, stop chasing me! You don't understand!"

He was delusional again. Kisame groaned at being taken for that loudmouth stupid blond, but well, he was Sasuke's closest friend. Itachi had had strong hope toward the kiddo, he had taken risks to see him and talk to him. Kisame had no clue why. Itachi, even if he trusted him, was rather secret. Since the moron wanted to become Hokage it certainly had to do with it, and he was Sasuke's friend, Itachi surely had hoped he would help heal Sasuke's wounds.

"Get lost, dobe, you can't save me!"

Kisame wondered if Sasuke was going to be pissed when he realized he had revealed a lot about himself throughout his fever. He totally would hate it. It was going to be fun. Kisame grinned and chuckled at that, letting Sasuke rant at his friend.

"Don't be nice… it hurts"

Once again Sasuke was torn between love and aggravation. So many feelings, contradictory or not were bulging in him. Naruto was truly important to him and because of that Sasuke was scared of letting him get even closer.

Kisame felt a pang at that. Sasuke had been Itachi's anchor to the world, but Kisame had been the crutch supporting the man through his plan. He had been the one taking care of Itachi, the only one allowed to. And Itachi had been Sasuke's anchor to life too… and Naruto was his crutch. Groaning at his own stupidity for feeling jealous he wondered a moment what was going to happen to Sasuke now… his anchor was gone… and he had learned the horrible truth, truth Itachi had wanted to bury with him.

"Ah… that's why you talked to the blonde, in case Sasuke was to learn the truth… so Naruto, as his crutch, could help," murmured Kisame to no-one in particular.

What was Kisame's role in all that? He had taken upon himself to protect Sasuke from Madara, to shoulder Itachi's dream by watching over his little brother. But… maybe he had never been meant to do that? He might have had no role whatsoever in Itachi's great plan for his brother… Kisame tighten his embrace on Sasuke, carefully wiping his forehead with a cold cloth.

"I don't care what you planned Itachi-san, I'm going to take care of him like I did for you," he assured the ghost of the man he had loved but who had left him behind without second thought.

oooooo day 8 oooooo

Kisame had dragged his futon close to Sasuke's nest of covers and cushions; he had set alarms so he would wake up every two hours to give Sasuke some medicine and soup. He had thought they had passed the worst, the night had been rather calmed, but morning proved him wrong. He was sound asleep when he was rudely awakened by Sasuke shaking the life out of him.

"Why didn't you take me with you!" accused Sasuke.

Kisame growled and tried to grab the teen. Since they were both stuck in a cave because Kisame _had_ taken Sasuke with him, it was the brat hallucinating again. He had to take his temperature.

"You should have killed me with them! Or take me with you! Why did you leave me there?"

He winced as Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach before leaping out of bed and crouching into a defense position. Even sick out of his mind, the teen had reflexes good enough that he knew he couldn't stand up in his state. Kisame wasn't in the mood to fight him.

Mumbling, he skirted around him, rolling his eyes has Sasuke didn't follow the movement still talking to him as Itachi. He kicked the low table in front of him, and called Sasuke, knowing fully the teen would mistake him for Itachi. It worked, he turned over and launched toward him, putting awesome moves together only to trip above the table and to fall flat on his face.

Kisame simply sat on him and stuffed the thermometer in his mouth, forcing it close and pushing the teen's head into the floor so he wouldn't move. He didn't receive much resistance, since Sasuke had put his last strength into his attack; he was now a panting and shivering mess. 42 °C.

"Fuck!" cursed Kisame, grabbing Sasuke by the waist.

In seconds they were both in the tub, full of freezing water Kisame had made sure to have ready just in case. Sasuke had his teeth clattering again, and he was shivering so hard it neared convulsions.

"Come on, kiddo," urged Kisame, rubbing cold water on the teen's head.

He was sitting in the tub, water up to his chest, Sasuke on his lap so he would be totally immerged, all but his head.

"Why… did you have to do that for me?" came the whisper as Sasuke grabbed Kisame's arm and rested his head on his shoulder, "I would have followed you… nii-san…"

Kisame patted awkwardly Sasuke's dark hair, what he had taken for water dripping was in fact tears. Even if it was under a monstrous fever, at least Sasuke was finally grieving. Kisame didn't really know what grieving was, but he knew it was good for people to do so… people like Sasuke needed that. Kisame was too inhuman to need it, it seemed.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth… why make me kill you?" wondered Sasuke, his voice breaking halfway.

"I'm not Itachi…" replied Kisame, "but I know you were everything for your brother."

He took him closer and let the teen cry silently.

If Kisame wasn't already blue, he would be from the sheer cold of staying into cold water for hours. However Sasuke temperature was back to a safer degree, and they were finally out of the water. Now this was good, but it was the third day of fever… they needed a doctor. He would wait till night and go fetch one if Sasuke still had fever. With some luck he would have a moment of lucidity and Kisame would be able to let the teen alone without being too worried.

Done with his taking care of Sasuke, he tucked him under blankets and went to the tub to make it smaller and fill it with cold water again. This way, Sasuke could crawl there and get into the tub without risking to drown. Now he had to ready supplies and weapons for his trip outside.

"Kisame."

The latter stopped his packing, cautiously hiding them behind him in case Sasuke was still delirious and waiting to use them against him. He eyed the teen, head turned to him, still white as a sheet and obviously feverish though his eyes looked better. He couldn't tell if the teen was hallucinating, even if him calling his name was a good sign he supposed.

Grabbing a glass and some water, he had to rehydrate the brat as often as he could, he neared the futon making sure not to look in Sasuke's eyes. He knelt and slid his hand under the dark head, lifting it so he could put the glass to the dry lips and make him drink. Sasuke coughed as he swallowed wrong, water spilled around his mouth.

Kisame didn't let Sasuke react on that, he knew it had to be mortifying for the proud teen. He simply drank and lifted Sasuke to him so he could kiss him and give him the water. He met no resistance and soon the glass was empty. While he was at it, he cleaned the dark eyes and put on the ointment. He wondered if he should bandage them again now that things looked better… he seriously needed guidance.

"Thank you."

Kisame smiled, stifling a chuckle as he saw Sasuke had turned his head the other side. He wondered if he was blushing in embarrassment; he knew the kid could be unbearably cute, even if he would die if you told him so… and certainly kill you in the process.

"You're welcome," he simply answered. "You've been hallucinating for three days now," he informed, tactfully changing the subject.

"I know," replied Sasuke, breathing heavily, feeling nauseous because of the fever.

He was so hot he wanted to squirm and kick the covers away but then he knew he would be freezing. A cold cloth was gently put on his head, a large hand brushing away his damp dark locks.

"I remember everything," added Sasuke, glancing to Kisame and meeting his eyes.

"You can see?" asked Kisame, surprised, waving his hand in front of him.

Sasuke snorted at that.

"Don't be a brat," admonished Kisame with a chuckle, "Itachi would have totally poked you," he threatened emptily.

Sasuke snorted again, smirking slightly. Kisame put a thermometer between his lips and went back to packing. He wasn't going to take Samaheda, it would be too obvious. He wondered if another doctor would do. After all, they all should know how to deal with that. But then if he took one closer to their location that would be too much of an indication to where they might be staying, and he would have less time to lose any followers… but then he would have less chances to be spotted too. He would take a decision on the way, which was the best way to deal with things like this.

Standing up he settled next to Sasuke again, taking the thermometer and groaning at how much fever Sasuke still had. He seriously needed a professional, even if the teen's state was obviously better, 3 days, soon 4, with fever wasn't normal and could be dangerous. He had a feeling if Sasuke hadn't been a ninja he would already be dead. He should have gotten a doctor sooner, but he couldn't leave the brat all alone while he was hallucinating and unable to judge when he needed to get in cold water before frying his brain.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, focusing on the ceiling, obviously in the outmost discomfort but taking it upon himself not to move or complain. Itachi had told him how quiet and gentle a child Sasuke had been; even sick he would do the maximum not to be too much of a bother.

"You asked why Itachi didn't take you with him," started Kisame, glancing to see Sasuke had turned his head to him, eyes closed but listening. "He didn't want you to live a life of outcast; he wanted you to have a place to come home to, to have a dream to protect."

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

Kisame chuckled because even if it wasn't clear, the teen was totally pouting. But he also knew Itachi had been partly wrong. Sasuke had been alone, horribly alone, told to hate in a place that looked down on that, even if they seriously shouldn't have had anything to say on that matter. Sasuke had lived in a lie, believed a lie… it might have been fine if he hadn't learn the truth, but he had. Yet, the person he was now was also because of Konoha, and Kisame felt that they hadn't fucked up that much.

"He didn't stay with me either," Kisame stroked Sasuke's hair fondly, "because you were always the most important one. I didn't stand a chance against you. He lived for you, fought the illness for you, and died for you, so you could be Konoha's hero, so you could go back home proud of avenging your clan. He loved you more than anything else."

Kisame felt Sasuke turn his head, hiding. And he lowered his hand on the closed eyes.

"It's ok to cry, Sasuke."

He had made a point to call him Sasuke and not kido or brat. He wanted to show it was ok to mourn the brother that had scarified everything for what he felt was the best for his sibling. It wasn't being weak or a child, it was being human, and Kisame envied that.

"Cry for the both of us since I can't mourn him," he added in a whisper.

He could feel wetness against his hand; it was the only sign of Sasuke grieving. He waited until the teen had cried himself to sleep before removing his hand. He rubbed some medicine on him, massaging gently, put on ointment once more, then he dipped the cloth on his forehead in cold water before putting it back.

He grabbed some food, including tomatoes, and put it next to his patient's bed, along with ointment, medicine, and water. He checked the water in the tube, making sure it was still cold and would be kept in this state, then he sealed his bag in a scroll and left to fetch the doctor.

oooooo day 11 oooooo

Kisame couldn't help but feel relief crashing on him as he spotted the lake that would bring him to his secret hideout. He wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down however, until he was inside the cave, had checked on it and sealed it, he wasn't in security.

He had been gone for three whole days, since it was already evening. He had been out for a few hours only before the troubles had started. Not only was he in the bingo book but he wasn't protected by Akatsuki now and he had Madara certainly wanting his head. And it seemed the ninja villages had made an alliance or something to destroy Akatsuki, even without the damn black and red coat, he was a prey.

That hadn't prevented him from finding a medic-nin. The problem had been to convince him to help and be sure he would help and not murder Sasuke, and then to send him to the cave without getting caught or killed. Clones, taking over a deceased body to impersonate him had helped and he knew the medic, also with an impersonation, had made it to the cave and that the doctor was examining a burning up Sasuke when he had lost contact right then. He had been attacked and couldn't keep the jutsu; he had had all the information crashing down on him but telling him nothing. That had been the first day, since then no news.

Kisame groaned as a received remnant feelings of a destroyed clone, throat sliced, his less favorite one. Checking his surrounding one last time, he bandaged his wounds tightly and plunged into the water; hoping blood wouldn't ooze and betray him.

As he reached the concealed and sealed entrance he looked around the water for any sign of threat and opened the passage. Dripping wet, hurting from his injuries and the too tight bandages, he tried to sense if anything was amiss. It seemed Sasuke was inside, alone. Being slightly paranoid, he carefully passed his corridor full of traps and entered the cave.

Sasuke was alone, sitting on his bed, a scroll on his laps, looking perfectly well. Kisame made the signs to undo genjutsu, just in case, but nothing changed but the smirk that stretched the teen's lips. Then the dark eyes lowered to his injuries and the blood that was running again. He pushed aside the scroll and walked to him, his hands lifting to inspect a wound. Kisame had the teen pinned on the floor a kunai under his throat before he could reach him.

"Activate your Sharingan or I will slit your throat," he ordered.

If this man was a henge he wouldn't be able to do so. Seeing Sasuke come to help with his wounds when they had spent most of their time fighting was ticking Kisame off a bit. Even if they had gotten along much better while Sasuke was sick, better be safe than sorry.

Sasuke snorted but did as told, his eyes bleeding red with dark comas spinning in them. He held Kisame's gaze hauntingly, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Do you need an illusion too?" he taunted.

Kisame grunted at Sasuke's cockiness but sheath his weapon and stood up, pulling the brat up with him. That's when he noticed the teen wasn't wearing Itachi's clothes but Kisame's ones. A shirt he was literally drowning in and that slumped down one of his shoulder, his briefs that looked like shorts on him and a cord to keep everything in place. It was cute… and strangely sexy. Kisame had always had a kink for people wearing his clothes; he guessed he saw that as a form of owning.

Refusing to let his mind wander more on those matters, he started to undo his makeshift bandages only to have a slender hand push his away. He looked up to meet Sasuke's dark eyes, the teen lowering them to the wrappings digging in an ugly looking wound. He tugged a bit on the band but it didn't move much and the blood had coated it so much the knot wouldn't budge. Slowly Sasuke's hand reached for Kisame's pouch of kunai and the water-nin caught the thin but muscled wrist. He glanced at Sasuke again, gauging him for a while before releasing his hold and letting him take a kunai.

Kisame let Sasuke push him toward a bench near the tube he had created. He sat on it, feeling tiredness catch up to him, letting his body slump down. Putting his forearms on his thighs he slouched a bit, letting Sasuke cut all the tourniquets he had done with not always clean pieces of clothes. He didn't protest when the brat cut his fishnet shirt and pants too, after all they were done for.

As the soft padding of naked feet on stone sounded as Sasuke went for the first aid kit, Kisame took this opportunity to recover the kunai abandoned on the floor; he used his feet to grab it and sent it with his pouch. One was never too careful even if he was currently showing his trust toward Sasuke.

He groaned in sheer enjoyment as warm water was poured on him, soothing tired muscled and washing the grim away. Then he moaned deeply as he felt a soap full cloth rub at his back and his injuries in a strong efficient way. He didn't mind the unsympathetic wipe to his wounds because it was necessary and Sasuke wasn't massaging or cleaning him, he was tending to him.

And soon enough Sasuke was applying antiseptic and disinfectant, once again rather unsympathetically since it was stinging like hell in the long slashes he had sustained. He winced a bit as a needle pierced his skin and the deep gashes were sewn closed. Sasuke was working with efficiency and well practiced ease and professionalism, making small tight stitches. Kisame obediently lifted his arms once Sasuke was done putting gauze everywhere and was dressing him with clean bandages.

As Sasuke put things back at their respective places, Kisame wrapped himself into a towel and changed his boxers to clean dry ones. He had taken this habit with Itachi and stick to it. Stretching carefully he marveled at how well Sasuke had done his job. Feeling hungry and needing strength he went to the fridge and smiled fondly as he saw plates wrapped in cellophane. Five plates. Sasuke had cooked for him even while not knowing when he would come back.

He took a plate and placed another one in front of him, for Sasuke. He wasn't going to thank the teen because he knew it was to return the favor and that it would embarrass him… not that it wouldn't be fun but now wasn't the time.

Going to his torn clothes he took a small scroll he had put in one of the many secret hiding places in it and undid the seal, food teleporting. While he was out he had figured it would be a good idea since they were stuck for a while longer. He had made sure to get lots of tomatoes; he threw one at Sasuke who caught it easily.

Kisame sat back in front of his plate and started eating.

"You're all better now?" he asked, which meant he wanted Sasuke to tell him everything that had happened since his clone brought the medic and disappeared.

"The medic fixed the infection and healed my eyes completely. I have to rest for a few more days. I erased his memory and let a hawk drop him off in a small village nearby. As for the corpse you used for your peculiar clone, I disposed of it," answered Sasuke, biting in a ripe tomato and sucking the juice.

"Clever to use hawks instead of snakes, only your team knows you made a contract with them I suppose," congratulated Kisame before going on. "I would have killed the medic but I know it's asking too much of a Konoha kid," chuckled Kisame, knowing Itachi would have sided with his little brother.

The man had always had always done what was necessary but that was it; no collateral damages if he could prevent them. He had said the less enemies you had, the better. Of course Kisame had known it was only because he valued life. Shaking his head as if it would help disperse those memories he saw Sasuke's sour look, the whiteness of his fingers as he clenched his plate.

"They don't value life; they slaughtered my whole clan – men, women, elders, children. I'm not a Konoha kid," he hissed, eyes blazing, red starting to tint them.

Kisame shivered; such a fierce temperament. He loved that about the kid. He was so lively, raw… He felt drawn to this fire. A fire all at once gentle and warming yet that could burn and destroy. But now wasn't the time to marvel.

"Yes. They did," deadpanned Kisame, leveling Sasuke's burning hating gaze.

He would welcome all that anger, all that despair. He had done his best during all those years to instill more life into Itachi. Now he had the inversed trouble, he was to appease a surplus of feelings.

"I will make them pay," assured Sasuke, the spinning coma in his eyes turning into his own Sharingan.

Kisame looked at that young man whose soul was screaming in pain at his brother's loss, at bringing him to his death for a lie. A man that was in too big clothes for him, drowning in them but clinging and pulling off a suitable attire nonetheless. Such a nice comparison to his state of mind… too much for him to cope, clinging to sanity… pulling it off. Not wearing his brother's clothes because he didn't see himself fit to wear them, felt he didn't deserve them.

"How do you plan to do that?" wondered Kisame, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I will destroy them, make them know what true hatred is," replied Sasuke, meeting Kisame's eyes dead on.

"Do you know what mother hedgehogs do to their offspring?" asked Kisame.

His tone was so serious Sasuke, even if totally flabbergasted, could only shake his head no.

"As soon are their young are old enough, they push them into a ravine. They need the child to separate from them. It's a test, to have the child climb back and live his life from now on," Kisame stood up, walking to Sasuke, towering above him. "But they always make sure to choose a ravine from which the little hedgehog can climb back up," he finished, caressing Sasuke's peculiar hairstyle.

The teen slapped the hand away, growling lowly at Kisame's amusement.

"Itachi chose to follow through with Konoha's plan, to preserve peace, to save you and he left you behind because he knew you could climb back up, little hedgehog," assured Kisame.

As he spoke he had gone to a drawer, opening it and pulling out a pair of Itachi's clothes and his necklace. He crouched before Sasuke, softly laying them down on his knees, his fingers brushing the soft fabric one last time.

"He was really proud of you; you are everything he wished you to be."

Dark eyes, not red ones, blinked a few times, trying to blink the tears away. Small hands compared to his had closed on the dark clothes and were clinging to them.

"I… I can't let it go… I need to avenge him… they should pay for what they did," whispered Sasuke.

His voice hadn't quivered or changed, his shoulder were set even if he had hidden his face behind his long bangs. But Kisame saw the child speaking. How many times had people told him he shouldn't pursue his brother? Even if the latter had ordered him to? How many times had they belittled him for seeking revenge…how many times had they refused to listen, to understand?

"Of course they have to pay. You should show Konoha their lies. This village is the gentlest, but they have to know their dark side if they want to attain what they always pretended to be. It is your role, if you want to take it, to never let them forget what they did for their peace"

Sasuke's head snapped up. Kisame chuckled at the barely hidden surprise. But it was to be expected from a missing nin, a killer, not to have the same opinion than all those goody-konoha members, no?

"I will train you," proposed Kisame, even more amused at the slight dilation of pupils.

Of course they wouldn't have agreed to train him at Konoha… not when they knew full well what all his strength would be used for. They had help forge what Sasuke was now, but they had also been the reason he ran off to Orochimaru. But nobody's perfect, Kisame knew that very well.

Gathering the remains of their meal, Kisame started to clean them as Sasuke grabbed a rag to dry them. He had left behind Itachi's clothes. It would take some convincing for the kid to drop his inferiority complex.

"So what's your plan kiddo?" he asked, showing he was serious about it.

"I will kill Danzo and the elders, make them pay," growled the teen. "Reveal the truth for all to see, clean Itachi's name," he added softly, glancing at Kisame as if looking for approval.

Kisame simply nodded. Itachi had told him how their father never acknowledge Sasuke… in Konoha he had had lots of admirers, people to look up too… but none that sided with him, none that understood his need for revenge. But he had kept going on his own, creating his own path despite it all.

Watching Sasuke drink his medicine on his own brought a smile to Kisame's lips; he licked them unconsciously, as if to remember Sasuke's taste. Soon the latter was asleep, sprawled graciously on the bed, a hand under the pillow… where he had certainly hidden a kunai. It was true Sasuke had his chakra now; he had certainly found Kisame's secret storage of weaponry.

Carefully as to not wake him up, and trigger an attack, Kisame sat at his bedside, brushing a dark strand of hair. He wasn't surprised to see traces of dried tears. This was something he envied… the capacity to feel so intensely. Something that had been beaten out of him from birth. Something that had been beaten out of Itachi too, revived by his little brother to nearly die with the merciless killing of his clan, and kept alive by the memory of that same little brother.

When they had met, two killers of their own kind, Kisame had hoped to find someone like him. Instead he had found… someone with something grounding him, something other than a distant dream of belonging somewhere. At his contact Kisame had found a place, being on his side, a chatty protector… and now he had something else to protect, Itachi's life: Sasuke.

oooooo day 12 oooooo

Kisame awoke slowly, mumbling at the light managing to reach him despite his closed eyelid. He turned over and winced slightly as it pulled on his injuries. Then his stomach gave a loud rumble to remind him he was starving… and he needed to pee too. Having no choice he rolled over.

Sitting up he scratched his jewels and gazed around, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. That didn't worry him: he could smell food, which made is stomach growl again, and he could feel his chakra nearby. Discretely undoing the warning traps around his bed, never be too careless, he stood up and isolated himself in the crack he had made for the loo.

When he came back, pants riding low on his hips, scratching the naked skin of his torso but being careful not to touch his wounds, Sasuke hadn't came back. On the low table was a plate in cellophane, he had cooked breakfast for him too. Kisame smiled fondly and picked it up.

Eating he entered the corridor, the only place where Sasuke could be. The latter was training, in only boxers. Sweat trailed down his defined muscles; obviously he had been at it for a few hours already. Sitting cross legged and eating without thinking, Kisame drank in the sight of Sasuke moving through exercises as would water through fingers. The sheen covering his body was underlining his movements under the artificial light. Kisame could feel, almost see, the air parting under the hits, Sasuke's body being in itself a razor sharp blade.

Unlike martial art where you were asked to scream to let your chi go, as a ninja you had to be deadly quiet. So it was in silence, but for the parting of air as it was cut, that Sasuke linked kicks, punches and the like. Slowly he was going faster and adding more complicated moves, acrobatic ones that would keep is body supple. Kisame simply watched as the hours went by; now Sasuke was adding chakra control to his moves… it was a complicated dance, one with an invisible lover that could have been named death.

Finally Kisame stood up and stepped behind Sasuke, he was towering above him, more than a head taller than the teen. Sasuke didn't stop his movements nor slowed down even for one second. Kisame followed his movements, their body moving in unison, sometime shadow, sometime mirror, and sometime dancer moving out of the way but still connected.

A barely noticeable balance fault, Kisame's large hand resting on the younger's hip, so lightly it was as if he was only brushing him. Sasuke corrected himself without more prompting. It went on for hours again, gentle brush of fingers perfecting Sasuke's moves.

Then the game changed, Kisame suddenly purposefully invading Sasuke's space, impeding his moves. The teen simply moved past, sneaking around, fluid like water once again and Kisame was smirking at their little game of hide and seek, enjoying the fleeting touches as he pushed Sasuke to explore new ways of moving, changing his balance, forcing his body to curve slightly differently. It was fascinating to see how easily the brat understood the possibilities those minor changes offered.

That gave Kisame an urge he had never experienced; teaching. Eager, he changed the game again, his hand grabbed Sasuke's hip, marveling at how it cupped it all, and his free arm moved for the throat, one foot tripping the teen. He smiled ruthlessly as Sasuke growled but evaded the hit, sliding to the floor, his feet trapping Kisame's leg in-between and twisting to make him fall. It worked but Kisame caught himself on one hand and leg, using the free ones to lend blows on Sasuke. The latter at expected as much and slammed Kisame's arm hard, preventing the hit, using his other hand as leverage Sasuke flew his legs up, kicked Kisame's side before lending smoothly face to him, a few meters away.

Kisame was ready for a fight, all his teeth showing in his excitement to teach Sasuke. But the teen had his guard down, watching his hand, covered in blood. Dark eyes moved up to Kisame and trailed on him, browns frowning. The water nin glanced at himself to see some of his injuries were bleeding again. He hadn't even changed the bandages this morning.

Without a word Sasuke went back inside the cave, Kisame following him curiously, bemused when he saw the teen pull out the first aid kit and motion him over. Had the furious hedgehog lowered his spines? It seemed like it, but Kisame knew that it was only temporary, soon enough they would be upright again. And if Sasuke was a hedgehog he was also a predator, for the moment his hatred was fed but soon it would be craving again. A predator could play nice with you but you should never forget what it was because one hit could kill you. But he was still happy to have tamed Sasuke, at least for a bit.

Kisame obediently sat on the chair, letting Sasuke check his stitches, liking that caring side of the teen. He remembered Itachi telling him how his little brother would always discretely try to please him, afraid to be rebutted, afraid to be caught by their father and scold for being too soft. He knew, for having seen how people were drawn to him that he was a kind, devoted spirit… hadn't he been, his friend Naruto would have died many times by his own stupidity or by Sasuke's hand.

"You're pale," noticed Kisame as Sasuke dressed the last wound, "I will cook you a nice meal, its past lunch already. How long have you been training before I joined you?" asked Kisame not expecting an answer. "You're an early bird. I love to sleep in when I can," he explained starting to chitchat as was his habit.

In the mean time Sasuke had dropped his boxers and was scrubbing his body clean. Kisame mumbled under his breath, turning his back to Sasuke in that old habit he had with Itachi. Even after becoming his lover, he had always respected that. But he had the time to see strong tapering legs, defined shoulders, lean waist and firm hard round ass. He shook his head, standing up and going to sit near the kitchen part so he could cook. He was going to make mashed potatoes, with make salmon and a teriyaki sauce.

He heard Sasuke sliding into the bath and a low groan at the wonders of hot water on tired muscles. Kisame couldn't help himself and glanced, after all the teen was at least waist deep into water. It was strange to see him with his hair wet and down… the resemblance with Itachi was breathtaking. However they were also strikingly different. It just like with dead people, when you saw them, they were lacking something, their aura, their soul. Here, it was clear the soul was completely different.

A burning dark gaze on his made Kisame snap out of his mussing and he grinned, not ashamed of having been caught looking at Sasuke. The latter braced himself on the sill, pulling out of the water and Kisame turned around, back to peeling potatoes.

"You really have no shame," he chuckled, "unlike your brother."

"Hn," was his only answer and he could hear the soft rubbing of towel against skin then the ruffling of clothes being put on. Then the teen came to settle next to Kisame, grabbing a knife and starting to peel. He was dressed in Itachi's clothes. Kisame smiled cockily at that, but didn't point it out.

"When he had no choice he dealt with it but otherwise he enjoyed his privacy. I always marveled at that. I mean we are ninja and we have month long missions that involve being surrounded by fellow ninjas and still he had that knack," continued Kisame.

He loved talking about Itachi, it was as much for reminiscence than for Sasuke, he knew the teen was curious about his brother but would never ask. Kisame was all ready to tell him everything but knew he had to be careful not to compare them on certain subject, he had a feeling Sasuke had been in his brother's shadow far too long and he didn't want to add to it.

"It was his moment of freedom," replied Sasuke as he started to clean and eviscerate the fishes.

Kisame halted his movements' mid-potato. He remembered when they had been told Sasuke had died, how Itachi had gone under the pouring rain and Kisame had followed to tell him he would catch a cold… and to jab about him crying. Around water, bash, shower, rain… none could know if you did cry.

Freedom. Of course. No one told you how to put on clothes or how to clean yourself, you were free. As a ninja that might have been the only time you truly were, especially for Itachi. He was to be perfect in everything since birth. Be a perfect ninja, be a well educated man… Even during sleep you had to be on your guard, people _taught_ you how to sleep so you could wake up if danger arose. Itachi wasn't shy about his body, he only valued the privacy of the cleaning time where he could be himself, without anyone judging him, without having guidance on how to do it… And he didn't like sharing that space in case someone took it away from him.

"And you, Sasuke?" idly wondered Kisame.

"I was alone," stated the teen, cutting the fish and putting them on sticks.

Kisame sighed at that. Yes alone, alone with his self for sole guidance and with the memory of the past… he had certainly been harsher on himself that would have been his family. Maybe Sasuke just didn't have any place in the world where he could be truly himself.

Sasuke put the potatoes to stew a bit so they could mash them easier and silence settled between them. It was their companion until they started eating and Kisame babbled once again about nothing in particular.

"I will teach you water jutsus and a new close combat style as well as teach you how to use more than one element," informed Kisame, as they finished washing the dishes.

"A new way of close combat?" asked Sasuke, lifting a delicate eyebrow and going to the corridor that had become his training place.

"You learned how to kill a human being, but look into the Akatsuki or at Orochimaru's experiences and you will soon understand that it's being human is overrated. Let's take Kazuku for example, if you stab him in the heart he won't die, because he has more than one heart or he could have relocated said heart. I will teach you moves that might not kill but that would injure and prevent the person from moving. We will concentrate on articulations and teach you not to go directly for the kill."

Sasuke nodded, settling into a fighting stance. Kisame felt a shiver race through him at the look of concentration he received. The brat was starving for knowledge, and his gaze was heated, determinate, passionate… Kisame smiled toothily and as they started a voice in his mind told him he was done for, Sasuke was sneaking under his skin.

oooooo day 15 oooooo

"Freeze," ordered Kisame from his spot against the wall.

Sasuke obeyed immediately, staying in position and only glancing toward the water nin. Kisame turned around him, nudging a few place to have Sasuke subtly correct his posture. Softly he grabbed his wrist, turning them just barely which would give him a stronger hold and permit his defenses movements to be faster.

He enjoyed the feel of the cold skin under his rough fingers, unlike warmth that was lulling, cold was more powerful, appeasing and waking at the same time, just like if you put a cold cloth on a burning forehead, it was a very enjoyable feeling. Shaking his head he pulled back, watching Sasuke again before going behind him, their body brushing but not touching.

He cupped Sasuke's hips with his large hands and started angling them, slowly so the teen's body would register the subtleties as he shifted it through a complicated move. Once done he immobilized them again, his hands still wrapped around the hips. Sasuke fell back into his former position and went through the move once again, Kisame following him.

"Perfect," he congratulated.

As he moved back he caught Sasuke's odor, pleasant and intoxicating, since he was a good head taller than the teen he didn't get to smell it much and he found himself enjoying it. Shaking his head, he motioned for Sasuke to continue his training as he watched him now perfectly put together the different moves. Now he would have to do that faster and faster until it was an automatic response and up to his usual speed.

Kisame idly sank into his thoughts. They had been training for three days now and it had become routine for Kisame to wake up to Sasuke training in the corridor. They would do some close fighting, then he would show him new moves and let him assimilate them. They could also learn jutsu using or not the sharingan and they also did some element training. All that punctuated by eating, resting, patching up, taking medicine for Sasuke's eyes, chatting a bit and so on. Medicine was important especially since using the Sharingan gave the teen huge headaches. Anyway, Kisame wanted to train Sasuke without his eyes so if he was blinded it wouldn't be a hindrance.

"Almost there," he said, stepping in to correct.

Before even knowing it, he was pressed against Sasuke, slightly bent down so his knees where connected to the back of the teen's ones. His hands had cupped the strong yet thin wrists, his fingers pressing lightly. His shoulders were against Sasuke's ones, his head to the side as he whispered instructions so close to the teen's ear his breath certainly brushed him. And he was moving, pushing Sasuke into the right motions, their body molded together so he could feel the shifts.

Sasuke was pliant, following Kisame's lead as would a puppet but still keeping control, not being simply molded but taking wholly part on it, he adapted with ease. They came to a stop, Kisame's hand trailing up to Sasuke's wrist, his thumb on the sensitive skin of its inside. He wasn't out of breath but he felt a bit like it, the young man's scent filling his senses.

"Kisame?" wondered Sasuke, turning his head slightly toward him.

Eyes widening the water-nin broke the fighting embrace.

"You're learning fast, I have to think up new things to teach you," he mused, "but let's take a break, you're tenser than usual. Your head is starting to hurt isn't it?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod, almost pouting at the fact Kisame had noticed so easily. He had long understood there was no point in arguing against the older man, especially since Kisame had turned resting into another form of training.

Bending down, Sasuke took a dark blind fold that was made to help rest his eyes and also train him to blindness. Kisame rubbed a hand on his face, relieved the teen hadn't noticed he had kept the physical contact too long… and it wasn't because he was thinking of more training.

"Ow," came a muffled groan from the cave.

Kisame couldn't help but chuckle at that. Sasuke had hit, once again, the low table. It was cute to see that stubborn being agreeing to his training plan. The teen was such a complex mix of opposites and Kisame found him unbearably touching. Knowing he didn't need protection he wanted to be behind him and do his binding, help… just like he did with Itachi. Both of them wanted to act though and were strong so they took up too much on their shoulders. He was here to help them relieve the load. And just like with Itachi, he had feelings for the teen. This was bad.

He fisted his hand, pissed at himself. Just now he had acted like Orochimaru. He had taken advantage of the training to touch Sasuke. He didn't mind betraying his kin, he didn't mind killing… but this… was different. He was a beast. How could he become Sasuke's safe place if he couldn't keep himself from fondling him? Even if Sasuke didn't notice it… or allowed it like he had allowed Orochimaru.

Kisame glanced at Sasuke, resting on his bed with a cold clothe on his head, one arm draped on his blindfold eyes as if the shield them even more from the light. He had taken his medicine since an empty glass was right next to him.

Sitting on his bed Kisame began the familiar and soothing task of sharpening, oiling his equipment. It helped him think and their last serious conversation, about freedom, had really bugged Kisame and he had dwelled on it a lot. Sasuke truly hadn't had a place where to be himself…

Naruto was his rival, he couldn't show him weakness. Sasuke was a proud being that had an inferiority complex that shown as a desire to appear the strongest, hence he couldn't part with his perfect image, or only rarely. Sakura didn't see him as he truly was, too busy loving the idea she had of him. Kakashi was his teacher but couldn't accept the hatred his young student nourished. Then he had gone to Orochimaru and Kabuto who would have eaten him alive had he shown any opening.

Now he had his team. Karin, another Sakura, busy pursuing an idea. Suigetsu was too much of a tease to let Sasuke rest on him without taking advantage of it. Juugo… could have been the one but he saw Kimimaro in Sasuke, judging everything through that filter.

He had no one… and even if he had been alone most of his life, he had never truly been; living in a haunted house, with an order to hate and avenge. Ghosts were his judges and the kid was harsher on himself than any member of his family would have ever been. Starving to reach Itachi, a genius, a person he had idolized and sure-estimated since he had been able to understand, aiming for an illusory goal of what his father would have wanted, knowing said father had never acknowledged him… he had never been satisfied.

Sasuke had no place to rest and be himself. And what about him?

The shrieking of the blade on its sharpening tool reasoned in the room, the only other sound but for Kisame's and Sasuke's barely audible breathing.

oooooo day 16 oooooo

Kisame watched his water dragon's jaw engulfed Sasuke without him resisting much. Soon enough the teen was skidding on the waves, managing to reach him and placing a few strategic hits at his articulation, but none that reached. Sending the teen back to his place, meaning far from him, he made another serial of hand seals, using yet another water jutsu so the red spinning eyes of his adversary could learn it.

He chuckled as that parried Sasuke's water dragon. They had soundlessly agreed that Sasuke would repeat every attack once learnt and in between use the fighting techniques Kisame was teaching him. As planned, here was the teen going hand to hand.

He grabbed the feet hitting his chest, frowning as that wasn't an articulation, but smiling as it was used as leverage to kick into his knee. He let go of his hold to step away only to have his arm caught and twisted. But he played on Sasuke's equilibrium and managed to get him to move away.

This was so interesting to see that Sasuke was already mixing different combat styles to his advantage. He didn't just learn things; he adapted them and integrated them to his own unique moves. How he understood all the people that had feared and coveted the Uchihas.

Using yet another justsu from his country, Kisame attacked managing to crush Sasuke against a wall and grab his arm, ready to bend it, until he was coursed through by a small electric shock. He let go as they had agreed not to seriously injure each other and the teen hadn't really electrocuted him.

Sasuke stumbled forward, and Kisame growled as he saw a fleeting look of pain pass on the young man's face. He dropped his fighting tense and harshly grabbed the teen's shoulder. His sharingan eyes were slightly dilated and red veins had started to appear. He was forcing it too much; furthermore Kisame could almost feel the headache radiating from Sasuke's head.

"We are going to stop for now," he ordered.

His fingers tightened on Sasuke's shoulder as he saw him ready to protest but of course that didn't stop him at all; he just swatted his hand off.

"I can continue," assured the teen, defying him with his eyes.

He was truly power hungry, ready to sacrifice a bit of his health to improve. Too hard on himself like he had thought. Was he feeling guilty if he didn't push himself? Kisame could feel motivation, anger radiate from him… he was driven by hatred, seeking his vengeance even in training. It was also clear he enjoyed learning, he loved what it did; it wasn't only a tool for revenge.

"I can," insisted Sasuke.

Sighing in despair, as his charge wasn't ready to hear reason, he slapped him on the head, hard. And he could swear Sasuke was seeing white dots of pain in his vision, he even groaned in pain, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

"Dream on," deadpanned Kisame, doing a few hand seals to unlock their cave. They had sealed it so they wouldn't have to mind water possibly drowning everything.

He tugged on Sasuke's arm; he was still holding his head, glaring at him and obviously in pain. Kisame laughed at that, the teen was such a stubborn pain in the neck, but so cute he wanted to ruffle his hair just to have him growl and glare more. He didn't do it though, sure the teen could totally go train just to spite him off and prove him wrong.

Sasuke went to his bed, laying on it and putting a cold cloth on his eyes and forehead, grunting in suppressed pain. Kisame almost felt bad. Almost.

He went to kneel next to Sasuke, adding some painkiller to his usual medicine and gently brought it to the pale lips. Lifting a bit, Sasuke drank, giving a grunt in thanks as Kisame put a hand behind his back to help him.

"Know thy strength," he said, wanted to put Sasuke's obsessed mind to rest. "You know that," he added almost chiding. "There is no weakness or loosing of precious time to rest," he assured.

"I know," snapped Sasuke, lifting a bit of his cloth just to glare.

Kisame laughed at that; such a petulant little brat. Stretching his tired muscles he took off his shirt, sending it next to his bed, and rolled his shoulders. He eyed the bath and decided that it was a good idea; pouring some relaxing oils he lit the hitting system.

"You know I think Itachi was my place of freedom," said Kisame out of the blue as he began scrubbing his skin so he would be clean to go in the bath.

"Hn"

Kisame didn't look up from his testing the water's warmth with a toe, to see that Sasuke had tilted his head toward him oh so slightly, he just kept talking as if only to himself.

"He wasn't a judging person even if he had strong belief. He trusted me as much as he could, entrusted his secrets with me and talked to me about you. And you were a very important and special subject, I assure you."

Kisame slid into the warm water. This was heaven. Groaning he let his head fall backwards, resting his nape on the sill of the bathtub.

"He let me stay by his side, even knowing I had murdered my own kind and would have surely murdered him if requested to. I could be myself with him without fearing his judgment… unlike some of my other teammate I know I would have to kill and didn't let approach me. I knew even with my blade through his chest he wouldn't have said anything or be surprised and betrayed. And I could count on him… really, I don't know how to explain but I felt free."

Kisame felt silent, as if registering his own words. He was carefully self-massaging some tension from his muscles.

"You were lovers," whispered Sasuke, he had turned back the other side.

"You asked that already," remembered the water-nin, amused, "but yes, we were, even if I suspect it was mostly one-side, on my part."

"Hn," came Sasuke's usual grunt.

"He told me he planned to die… and I could do nothing to prevent it, to make him drop his plan of dying at your hand," Kisame's voice held no bitterness whatsoever, only sadness and loss.

"But you never tried to stop him," stated Sasuke, getting up and rummaging near his bed.

Kisame raise a brow at that and pondered it for a moment. It was true. He had never asked Itachi to renounce. Never. He had always knew it was a lost cause… and he had always respected Itachi's will, he knew it was important… and maybe that's why Itachi had allowed him to love him, to become his lover. Because he knew Kisame would not try to stop him, could take his death and continue almost as if nothing had happened.

A hand on his wrist, a butterfly touch, pulled him out of his mussing. He raised his eyes to dark ones before lowering them to the glittering piece of jewelry in Sasuke's hand. Itachi's necklace. Sasuke slide it into Kisame's hand.

"What but…" he started to protest.

It was a precious memory. Why was Sasuke giving it to him? He couldn't accept it. But he was cut off by Sasuke's palm closing his fingers on the necklace in a gesture that unmistakably told him to keep it.

"Why give it to a terrible man like me? A killing shark able to eat his own kin?" wondered Kisame, wrapping the necklace around his wrist.

The water-nin felt Sasuke stand from his kneeling position and closed his eyes and nuzzled more comfortably into the water. He hadn't expected an answer, not even a dismissing grunt. He could feel the metal against his skin, a foreign sensation, strangely unnerving and soothing. He had felt the need to remind Sasuke of who he really was… because this jewel should have stayed with Itachi's most precious person, with the one Itachi was proud of beyond belief… yet this very person had chosen to give it to him.

It was as if Sasuke had just acknowledged that Kisame had been important to his brother, that he deserved a memento of the man he had loved… Itachi, despite being his lover, had never shown it meant anything for him… having this necklace around his wrist was proof of the contrary. And it was Sasuke thanking him for staying by his brother's side.

"You are a human, not a fish, and you don't know who you truly are until the moment before your death," muttered a voice from in front of him.

Kisame was so engrossed in thoughts he hadn't noticed Sasuke had undressed, washed and was now joining him in the bath. He cleared his throat, looking elsewhere than at the naked body sliding into the water. He had a weak spot for creamy skin on strong muscles.

"Itachi told me the exact same thing," chuckled Kisame.

And he had been right. Itachi had shown he was a loving brother ready to sacrifice everything in his last breath. And he still marveled at how Sasuke wasn't shy at all unlike his brother.

"I'm not Itachi," replied Sasuke.

"Indeed, you sleep at night," teased Kisame.

He blinked in surprised as he saw Sasuke look owlishly at him and turn bet red from something else than fever. What…?

"No, you pervert! I was referring to the bags under his eyes!" exclaimed Kisame as he understood.

It was all a misunderstanding! Sasuke had thought he was telling him he fucked Itachi all night long! Teenagers. He watched with amusement as the young man sank into the water. Seconds later he was coming out, hair flattened on his head and looking composed again.

Kisame couldn't help but snort and started to laugh despite the glare leveled at him. This was just too much fun.

oooooo day 20 oooooo

Now that he didn't get monstrous headache from using his eyes, Kisame had decided Sasuke could start learning Sharingan jutsus. He had seen Itachi using incredible techniques and could help this little brother learn to control them, even if he was totally unable to teach him how to.

Anyway the kid was like a fucking sponge, he absorbed everything Kisame sent his way easily: taijutsu, jutsu… even cooking skills! Now they were working on Amateratsu (the dark fire) and Susano (the weird skeleton thing) and to spare Sasuke's eyes a bit, the water-nin was teaching him how to use Samaheda despite it being so damn heavy. After all the sword liked the brat, so why not give him one more asset?

"Let's stop here for today," ordered Kisame, "even for Itachi using Amateratsu was very tiring and hard on his eyes," he insisted, knowing full well Sasuke was so unremitting it was hard to make him stop training.

Sasuke wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, staining everything in red but clearing his vision, and glanced at Kisame. The latter had crossed his arms on his chest and was tapping a finger against his upper arm while frowning at him, a small amused smile twitching his lips. To say the truth Kisame didn't know what he preferred to have Sasuke begrudgedly obey or having to hand the teen his own ass to convince him he needed rest. Both were fun, really, because it always ended with Sasuke pouting while pretending he didn't.

Kisame saw Sharingan eyes narrow slightly as Sasuke pondered attacking. It was an agreement they had made, if he was to win, Kisame would allow him to continue training. It never happened, which unnerved the teen to no end since Kisame was teaching him everything he knew but still managed to kick his ass. He bet the teen still didn't really get why; one of the main reason being that Sasuke was dead tired when the water-nin ordered rest, he knew very well just how far he could push the teen.

Dilating his eyes in a threatening manner, Kisame dared the brat to try and outdo him. He chuckled as Sasuke mumbled and dropped his fighting stance, turning his back to him and going back into the cave. Kisame grabbed Samaheda and cracked tired limbs before following suit.

He rolled his eyes as clothes rustled to the floor, Sasuke, as usual with no shame whatsoever, was undressing to take his usual relaxing bath. The water-nin could almost swear the teen was being an exhibitionist on purpose to make him un-at-ease.

"Not working," informed Kisame, avoiding looking at the porcelain skin.

Sasuke just snorted at that continuing to scrubs dirt and blood from his body. Kisame glanced when he heard Sasuke lower himself into the tub and got a nice show of firm round ass. This was bad, he was really attracted by that pretty body. He was itching to drag his hands on that supple skin, to mark it, to tug on that untamable hair so he could ravish a slender throat. He was sure Sasuke's hair was soft, even if it spiked, it only did that because of Sasuke's element: electricity.

Kisame had started to teach Sasuke other elements but had not yet trained him to use them at the same time. That would come slowly, it wasn't easy to deal with, not even the Sharingan could help him learn that. For a moment he wondered if he wasn't trying to delay things too… to keep Sasuke close. Not that he knew why…

"Are you planning to sharpen your fingers too?" wondered Sasuke right next to Kisame.

The latter nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He had indeed sharpened so much of his shuriken he was going to reach the fingers holding it soon. Sasuke was fully dressed and looked at him with a slight smirk, visibly amused even if Kisame could see a hint of tenderness deeply hidden behind guarded dark pupils.

"You were thinking of Itachi, weren't you?'

Unconsciously blue fingers started to fiddle with the necklace on his wrist. If only. Kisame didn't feel guilty, after all even if Itachi and they were a couple, they both knew they could die at a moment's notice… and Itachi was ill and dying already, not to mention he knew his plan. Kisame had already come to terms with that, he had already mourned Itachi. But that didn't mean he didn't care, he had loved him sincerely. He sighed. He doubted Itachi would be appreciating him lusting after Sasuke's body.

"Shit," cursed Sasuke as he knocked down a glass of water he had meant to drink.

In seconds Kisame was on him, grabbing his wrist and spinning him to face him. Sasuke didn't oppose resistances as he was forced to sit and a light was blinding him. Kisame deft fingers were holding one eye open as he looked at it with a flashlight, checking for any troubles.

"I'm ok," assured Sasuke, startled by such a reaction, "I just-"

But Kisame wasn't listening, he was already looking threw his cupboards for the medicine he always had for Itachi's eyes. He wasn't going to let the kid go blind, this time he would deal with it before it was already too late.

"Drink this," he demanded, pushing a vial in Sasuke's hands.

"I'm ok," repeated Sasuke, his voice tinted with anger.

Kisame growled, snatched the bottle away, downed it then harshly grabbed Sasuke by the chin, fingers almost bruising him as he tilted the pretty head back and mercilessly kissed him to force down the medicine.

He hissed as a vicious hit to his side made him let go. Sasuke was boiling in anger, sputtering a bit before he wiped his mouth clean. He gave Kisame an angry look before walking away, seeking alone time in the corridor.

It was only after his depart that Kisame came back to his senses. The Sharigan curse couldn't touch Sasuke, because he had Itachi's eyes now. He would never go blind. Maybe Kisame had a bigger problem than what he thought. He wasn't just attracted to the teen… he was falling for him. Hard.

Sitting on his bed, he raked his hands through his hair, hiding his face in his palms. He was afraid of losing Sasuke. Was he suffering from Stockholm syndrome or something? But he wasn't the kidnapped one for crying out loud, he was the fucking kidnapper!

Later that day, Kisame went to fetch Sasuke who had exhausted himself in training taijutsu. His hands were bloody from hitting and using a stick as sword too much. He didn't protest when Kisame gathered him in his arms, one under the knees the other around his shoulders, his dark head just rolled against the water-nin's chest.

He lowered him on his bed, tucking him in a sad smile graced his shark face as he saw Sasuke's hand unconsciously reach for the kunai hidden under his pillow. Softly Kisame mapped the beautiful face, the curve of the jaw, a cheek; pale lips that called to him… then he gently pet the hair, a delicate mix of softness and roughness, just like the teen.

"I won't betray you," he whispered, pulling away and going to his own bed.

He laid there, eyes on the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head, one leg above the other gently shaking. When he looked at Sasuke, he remembered Itachi's death, his true self, a protector that had died for his precious person and his village. Not a killer of his own kind looking for his place in the world. Kisame yearn to become like that.

When he looked at Sasuke, he saw a place next to him, he saw a duty he could undertake. He wanted to stay by his side and be his right hand man… knowing he would be asked to do some dirty deeds but he would never be considered like a mere spawn, never be asked to do something against Sasuke's beliefs. He could trust him, like the teen seemed to trust him.

But… a question remained. Itachi had passed on his powers to Sasuke. He had given a bit too Naruto too, in case Sasuke learnt the truth about Konoha. Itachi had made careful plans, taken lots of things into account for his little brother's sake. What was Kisame's role in all that? He had taken upon himself to protect Sasuke from Madara, to shoulder Itachi's dream by watching over Sasuke. But… maybe he had never been meant to do that?

And now here he was lusting after Sasuke's body… falling in love with this Itachi's most precious person… and that he was sure hadn't been planned.

oooooo to be continued oooooo

Thanks to those who took the time to review. It means a lot, especially on such a rare pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Watching over  
>Author: Lisea18<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this<br>Pairing: KisaSasu, KisaIta, implied ItaSasu (if you want it to be that way)

A big thanks to my Beta Strailo who gently agreed to check this strange pairing.  
>I want to thank lalalahsweetypumkin for her cheerleading and guinea pig role. Thanks a lot for putting up with me and my insecurities *hugs*  
>This is a gift to Akira Nishikawa alias IshidaYU, I hope you will like it.<p>

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Watching over****  
><strong>**Chapter II: day 21 to 23**

oooooo day 21 oooooo

Kisame awoke to the ground shaking under him and groaned turning his head to hide it into the pillow. It was what, six in the morning? And Sasuke was already at it, despite driving himself to exhaustion yesterday.

"Damn young lively brat," mumbled Kisame.

Now that he was awake, there was no way he would be falling asleep again. Usually he could, because being a ninja gave you the impressive capacity of waking to danger and falling right back asleep after getting rid of said danger. But, he couldn't help but feel the need to keep an eye on his training addicted student.

His mood was lifted as he found, as was his habit now, breakfast wrapped in cellophane waiting for him, a note telling him the rest of it was in the little oven so it would remain warm. Itachi had been a viable cook the few times he had shouldered the job, it was mainly Kisame that cooked for them. Sasuke was a better cook, even if he only knew the basics. Itachi had told him their mother taught him how to, Itachi had never gotten the chance, too busy with his ninja duties.

Wolfing down half of his breakfast and grabbing the rest with him, he went to the corridor… or rather what was left of it. Sasuke had been training in doton (earth) jutsu and had done a real number on the place. A dark eyebrow lifted as he noticed water running down most of the stone protuberances. Worried he lifted his head but the ceiling seemed to be doing fine.

As he lowered his eyes he caught Sasuke's dark ones, a smirk making them twinkle in mischief. Ah. Sasuke hadn't waited for him to teach him how to use two elemental abilities at the same time. He was already using two of his not so natural abilities together. The brat was a living nightmare for any normal ninja, really. He wondered how people hadn't beaten the shit out of him at school, because seriously this was just unfair. Kisame chuckled darkly as he remembered how he had dealt with jealous people; that is, to say his pointy teeth and shark looks had been put to good use.

"Sorry for yesterday," apologized Kisame.

"Hn."

Sasuke hit the ground with his hands and a stone sprout from the ground, water coming out of it as a dragon. But it withered pretty fast. It was already a huge progress however to be able to use together two elements that weren't his. However since he didn't have a genetic ability he couldn't create wood.

"You made incredible progress," congratulated Kisame.

Sasuke gave him a hint of a smile as he wiped his forehead.

"Train me?" he requested, coming to stand in front Kisame and grabbing his hand to tug him forward.

"You're such an addict," chuckled Kisame before using the teen's hold on his wrist to send him flying.

Seconds later Sasuke was using the wall and doton to push himself off and attack. And just like that they started to fight, Kisame needing no words to teach things to the little genius. It was simply a pleasure of exchanging blows and coming up with crazy ideas to outdo the other. They were truly enjoying themselves.

Kisame was happy to see the real Sasuke, collected and kind, not eaten away by hatred; it was of course under the surface, it would never leave him, at least as long as Danzo and the elders were alive, but it wasn't eating him alive. He had a feeling he had in front of him the one Konoha members had learnt to love and care about, the one his actual team knew even if hidden under pretended cold indifference. He could bet Orochimaru never got to see him like that… because he was never trusted, Sasuke had always been guarded.

Kisame sent Sasuke to the wall, not worried for the crushing sound that resulted because of it; he knew Sasuke was just going to emerge from the rubble, eyes burning with passion and determination. And he did just that, a smirk on his lips as Kisame motioned him to come. This was fun.

For once Kisame let lunch time pass by an hour; he had always insisted one needed to eat at planned hours so they would not tire their body too much and lose track of time. He lifted an eyebrow as Sasuke began to undress for a bath but shrugged it off, after all the teen did need one, but usually he took it the evening, after being done with his training. In the meantime the water nin started the food and went to repair the corridor; they had done quite a number on it.

When he came back, the food was ready and Sasuke was waiting for him to eat. Kisame eyed Sasuke suspiciously. The teen usually dressed in Itachi's clothes: black shirt, with fishnet collar, and pants. Today, he had put on an outfit resembling his old one: a dark yukata with long sleeves, dark pants and a thin tissue belt. His torso was left showing as the yukata wasn't completely closed around his frame. He had certainly adapted some of Itachi's clothe to make them his when Kisame slept.

He sat down cross-legged and let Sasuke serve himself and take the first bite before he started eating too. Even if he found the teen attractive and he was falling for him, he wasn't stupid enough to trust him wholly. They ate in silence, Kisame too edgy to start his usual ramble. Something was definitely weird here.

A soft sound told him Sasuke had finished and laid his chopsticks on their holder. He did the same, eyeing the teen, frowning at the small threatening to appear on the brat's face. He narrowed his eyes in surprise as the latter bent down slightly.

"Thank you for your teaching."

Kisame stared, taken aback but that. He hadn't expected the teen to thank him… but then he hadn't thanked Kakashi since he had run away, nor Orochimaru since he had killed him… Kisame was the only teacher he had the occasion to thank. But then, Kisame had never said they were done. Lips thinned he waited for Sasuke to continue, it was obvious the teen wasn't done with whatever he was doing.

"My eyes are perfectly healed, I will be taking my leave now," continued Sasuke as he started to stand up.

"And what are you planning to achieve untrained as you are?" wondered Kisame, his voice cordial but hard.

He was now standing, getting round the low table to Sasuke. The latter was holding his gaze, dark eyes a turmoil of feelings that Kisame couldn't always decipher. Determination, anger, need of revenge…

"I am going to avenge my clan and my brother."

Kisame stopped a breath from the teen, towering above him. He was calm but rage was crawling under his skin and was palpable. He had never felt so angry in a very very long time. He wasn't even sure he knew why.

"Madara will kill you the moment you step out of here. You don't stand a chance, you can't hold a candle to him… yet"

"I will side with Madara if needed. My first goal is Danzo and the elders."

Kisame's hand twitched. The brat was clever. But Kisame couldn't let him go. Especially since he knew perfectly well where Danzo was right now…

"You are not ready."

Sasuke snorted at that. It was obvious he knew it… but he was ready to risk it all.

"I'm not going to watch them achieve their goals when my family and Itachi died for them! I'm not going to watch it happen, powerless!" gritted Sasuke, shaking in contained rage.

Kisame breathed deeply moving his hand toward Sasuke to lay it on his shoulder. The teen shrugged him off and crossed his arms on his chest and tilting his head slightly in a haughty way.

"Konoha was nearly destroyed by Pein and Danzo became Hokage," continued Sasuke. "The 8 tails was taken by Akatsuki and the Raikage ordered a Kage meeting. Danzo is currently travelling to join them. He's vulnerable right now; I can reach him without having the whole of Konoha in my way"

How the hell Sasuke had managed to know all that was beyond Kisame. He had been keeping tracks of the surface events via spy fishes, being extra careful about it so he wasn't found out by Madara, the alliance or Sasuke. It seemed he had failed with the latter.

"You thought you could keep me in the dark, didn't you?" asked Sasuke, his cold voice betraying the fact he was slightly hurt.

Why was he hurt? Did he think Kisame had lied about siding with him on his revenge? Kisame shook his head, refraining with difficulty a bad-tempered gesture.

"You're not ready," he insisted. "I didn't want you to rush head first into things, just like you're planning to do," he pointed out.

The air between them was heavy with tension. Both of them were controlling their temper perfectly only making the situation worse, because it was two volcanoes facing each other and ready to explode with no warning.

"I'm not a child!" hissed Sasuke, "I know what I'm doing! And I'm not going alone, my team is with me."

So he had managed to keep in contact with them? Clever little bugger.

"That's not enough, you're going to get yourself killed!" assured Kisame, camping firmly on his position, staring down at Sasuke.

He knew he was quite impressive with his bulk body, his craggy face, his little fish eyes, his branchia, his shark teeth. It didn't impress Sasuke at all, like it hadn't impressed Itachi but he wasn't moving away, there was no way he was letting the teen go to his death like that. Even if it was obvious the teen didn't care, he was ready to die to achieve his goal.

He wasn't going to deny him his dream, but he wasn't going to let him die for it… what he hadn't been able to do for Itachi, he was going to do for Sasuke.

"That's none of your business," hissed Sasuke, stepping forward, glaring even if he needed to raise his head to meet Kisame's eyes.

The latter didn't move an inch, ready to fight the teen to keep him in the cave, safe. He wasn't a dying man that had killed his whole family for a village that had betrayed him, he had a long life before him. Even if he was scared beyond repair he wasn't lost like had been Itachi. He loved that stubborn brat and he wouldn't let him die, furthermore Itachi would never have forgiven him if he did.

"I'm not letting you walk to your death like Itachi," deadpanned Kisame.

"I'm not Itachi!" growled Sasuke, nearly shouting in frustration, his eyes shifting to the side as hurt and… envy flashed through them.

Chakra flaring in rage the teen pushed by Kisame. The latter let him do so, thunderstruck. This tension… he hadn't noticed… he had thought it was hatred and impatience, desire to extract revenge immediately. But… he had been wrong. Too busy dealing with his own feelings… he hadn't noticed Sasuke's ones. The complicity and trust that had been building… Sasuke had fallen for him just like he did, or was at least attracted. Yet he though Kisame only saw in him Itachi's wish, a substitute to his love for his older brother.

As Sasuke moved passed the table, Kisame grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke," he called, his tone like an order.

He felt the teen twitch just before he tried to yank his wrist free. Kisame didn't let go, Sasuke turning to him with spinning Sharingans. It took less than a second for the water-nin to drop his gaze, avoiding any attack that could come… but that small moment of inattention was all the time Sasuke needed. He kicked Kisame's chopsticks from the table, grabbing them with his free hand and before he could react he was attacking with them.

They stabbed him straight in the heart only his reflexes, as he grabbed Sasuke's hands with his own, saved his life a small trail of blood running on his fishnet shirt where the chopsticks had dug a few millimeters in. Damn brat.

"I'm not letting you die," he snarled, not releasing Sasuke's wrists.

In one deft movement he pulled the teen to him, twist the hand holding the chopsticks and as they clattered to the ground he claimed the pale lips. He kissed him hungrily, anger, frustration and desire all mixed together. Sasuke met his eagerness with stubbornly closed lips… from defiance or shock Kisame didn't know and didn't care.

This first shock gone, Sasuke growled, fighting to set himself free only to have Kisame hook his feet behind his heel and trip him. They fell heavily on the ground, Kisame trapping Sasuke under his weight, thin wrists pinned to the floor by his huge hands. The teen was struggling vehemently but that only allowed Kisame to slide between his legs and harshly pin Sasuke's pelvis with his.

The latter gasped and Kisame took full advantage of it, pushing his way into Sasuke's mouth, kissing him deeply. At the same time he let go of one of the teen's wrist, sneaking that free hand between them to harshly grab Sasuke's lower regions, stroking ruthlessly. The young man arched, moaning into Kisame's mouth at the friction.

The water nin wasn't what one would call a nice man. He was a pitiless murderer, had killed tons of people, even his own friends. He didn't give a damn if it was women, men or kids, if he had to kill them, he just did. However, that didn't mean he had no moral, just his own one. He valued and respected strength, he was a very polite man… and he wasn't one to force himself on people. But that didn't prevent him to try to convince them to try him… just like what he was doing… especially since he was blinded by anger and fear of losing the brat.

It seemed Sasuke didn't need that much convincing. Kisame had expected being punched away with the hand he had freed but instead that hand gripped his head, not pulling it backward but forward. Kisame tasted blood slightly as his teeth injured Sasuke's lips, lips that were moving against his own, parted to allow him full access. One long and strong leg had wrapped behind his ass and was forcing him down.

This was all he needed. He didn't give a damn if it was angry sex, if it was a way to make him drop his guard. Whatever the reason, since Sasuke allowed it, he would take him. He had desired that delicious supple body, rocking to meet his hips, for too long.

Sasuke was tugging on his hair, moans reverberating against Kisame's chest each time he thrust his pelvis. His hand was pressing down on Sasuke's hips, denying him control. In his other hand, he could feel Sasuke's wrist muscles shift as he squirmed in his hold, not trying to flee, only responding with angry passion.

They were still kissing, only parting to meet again, harder, harsher, lips crushing, tongues dueling, mapping each other's mouth. Sasuke was pulling on Kisame's shirt, as much to have a hold on something than to take it off… in a way that would never work. Chuckling, and receiving a bite on his lips for it, Kisame expertly undid Sasuke's belt allowing him to rake his hand up Sasuke's side.

It was the only bit of tenderness he allowed before he yanked the dark yukata open, using both hands to do so. He didn't take the time to marvel at the white skin offered to him, nor to trail kisses and caress to make it shiver. He just grabbed Sasuke's chin and kissed him harshly, the teen shivered his hands attacking Kisame's belt.

Parting from the delicious lips, Kisame pulled down the teen's pants and briefs but didn't bother the take them off completely. Instead he grabbed the strong tights and unceremoniously lifted the pale legs above his head to settle between them without having to move or undress him fully. Sasuke gave a startled yelp at that, losing his balance and falling flat on his back with a grunt and glare before moaning in pleasure as Kisame, pants half undone, grounded down on him.

As the young man tried to grab a hold of Kisame's hair and shoulder, the latter caught his wrists and pinned him to the floor, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss as he rocked hard against him. He didn't miss how that rendered Sasuke feverish, pants and moans unbridled.

He broke the kiss, nipping teasingly at Sasuke's lower lips. A heated glare from dark bottomless eyes made him growl as he secured both wrists in one hand, using his free one to grab a small bottle of the oil for weapons, totally safe for this kind of peculiar use. Unceremoniously he pushed two lube fingers into Sasuke's entrance, marveling at how they were easily engulfed, Sasuke opening his body for him.

Hadn't he known better he would have sworn the teen wasn't a virgin, he wasn't shy at all, not stressed. This was for the best, he might have felt slightly guilty for not even making sure the teen was ready. Sasuke knew what he wanted and Kisame wasn't going to check, as soon as Sasuke had answered his advances there was no going back. Hadn't it been a first for the brat and hadn't Kisame been so gifted by nature, he wouldn't have bothered with preparation.

He scissored his fingers in, prodding around to find the gland that would sent sparkles of pleasure in Sasuke's body. The latter had turned his head, panting harshly, moving with Kisame.

The water nin took this opportunity to give gentle bites at Sasuke's neck and nipples, enjoying how that made the teen moan and growl, craving for more, his body twisting in Kisame's hold in a vain attempt to get more.

Kisame obliged, pulling out his fingers and sheathing himself in with one powerful movement of the hips. Under his hand he felt Sauske's wrists muscles tensing as he violently arched his back, his head thrown back, lulling from side to side as he moaned in pleasure. Pale legs had closed around Kisame and he could feel the shaking of the teen's thighs, how he pushed back with his pelvis to drive him deeper.

Supporting himself on his arm, near Sasuke's chest, their heated skin touching, Kisame started to thrust, deep and fast. The teen met his movements eagerly, rolling his hips, writhing beneath him. They exchanged fast ruthless kisses, parting only to meet again, passion devouring them.

Soon it wasn't enough and Kisame released Sasuke's wrists, instead grabbing his hips, lifting them from the ground and driving himself in harder, deeper, no coherency whatsoever in his need to possess the teen, to be one with him and claim him.

Kisame smirked and licked his lips as Sasuke let his arms in their former position, above his head, sleeves dragged down, wrists crossed, even if they now moved at each unforgiving rocking of Sasuke's body as Kisame pounded into him. Dark eyes sliding closed as pants and moans turned to full out screams of pleasure. It was a delicious song to Kisame's ears, making him lose the little control he still had.

Digging his fingers into the muscled creamy skin, knowing full well that would leave marks, Kisame lost all rhythm, only slamming as deep and fast as he could as his climax got closer and closer. He could see at Sasuke's quivering and writhing he was close too. With a last hard thrust of his hips and a loud grunt Kisame fell over the edge, feeling Sasuke follow him, his walls clenching around him and only making his orgasm go higher. Pushing deeper into Sasuke at each wave of pleasure crashing through him Kisame emptied himself into his lover.

Sasuke had closed his legs around Kisame, encouraging him to possess him even more, head thrown back, nails digging in the ground, body arched and offered as he was taken into the throws of ecstasy. As they both recovered from their high, Kisame let himself fall on the teen, still buried inside him, enjoying how Sasuke's head came against his chest. He could smell the heady scent of the teen's hair. It gave him the illusion of enveloping Sasuke, protecting him.

Groaning he slide to the side, not sure Sasuke enjoyed being almost crushed under him and having him softening into his body. The teen's breathing was already back to normal and as soon as Kisame had moved, he rose to a sitting position, back to the water nin, racking a hand in tousled dark hair. The water nin grabbed the nearest napkin and tucked himself back into his barely taken off pants once decently cleaned.

Without a single word Sasuke adjusted his yukata back on his shoulders, then closing it around him. He kicked his pants completely off, he certainly wanted to clean a bit before putting them back. Knelling on one knee, he was ready to stand up when Kisame caught his wrist in a loose but firm grip.

Sasuke glanced above his shoulder, almost reluctantly, his expression unreadable as cold dark eyes met Kisame's white ones. It was clear the teen didn't expect anything from Kisame, if the anger had vanished, tension was still palpable. They had dealt with surplus of feelings with angry sex but that hadn't settled anything. Not that Kisame had thought it would, if you asked him, it might have made things even worse.

Sitting too, Kisame forced an unwilling Sasuke into his arms, wrapping one around the slender waist while still holding the wrist. Leaning forward, his chest against Sasuke's smaller back, Kisame brushed his lips against Sasuke's ear.

"You're not Itachi and you don't have to be, ever," he whispered softly, tightening his hold.

Sasuke flinched, trying to free himself half heartedly, Kisame not letting him do so.

"To become 'a fine ninja like your brother' isn't asked of you anymore," continued the water nin.

The teen snorted derisively at that, elbowing the water nin and managing to break free only to be caught once more and trapped in a warm embrace all over again, this time both arms wrapping around him, large hands trapping him.

"It is you I took moment ago, not Itachi," he went on. "Not once did I mistake you for him, Sasuke," assured Kisame.

He shifted his hand Itachi's necklace, winded around his wrist, chimed dragging Sasuke's eyes to it. With deft fingers Kisame unclipped it, letting it slide in the palm of his hand.

"It is a precious memory of a loved one," said Kisame, putting the necklace into his pants pocket, "but it is just that, a memento. It is you I see, you that I'm holding, you that I want to claim, you that I want to protect, not Itachi."

"He's dead," deadpanned Sasuke.

He turned his head to the side, dark eyes leveling Kisame, their lips a breath away from each other. Kisame smiled toothily, his gaze affectionate as usual. Sasuke reminded him of Itachi, of course he did, but he was also a whole different being.

"You're his legacy."

Not deterred by the cold glare, Kisame cupped Sasuke's head in his hand. It fitted completely in his palm. A surge of desire and protectiveness washed over him. He knew they had gotten close because of Itachi. Sasuke was all that was left of him in this world, he was the one who had known the real Itachi, the young one, the one Kisame had never met. Reciprocally Kisame was at Itachi's side till his death, he had known the truth, he could tell Sasuke who had been his brother after the massacre, what he had done…

"And I'm your only connection to him," he added, rubbing his calloused thumb against Sasuke's temple. "We share the same loss, we are linked by Itachi. You're not his replacement," he concluded.

"Stop reassuring me, I don't care," replied Sasuke, pushing Kisame's hand away with his arm.

Kisame didn't stop him from leaving this time. He watched tranquilly as the teen went to the bathtub, kneeling next to it to launch the heating process. Sasuke let his yukata shuffle at his feet as he sat on the small shower seat. For once Kisame didn't mumbled and turned away, on the contrary he let his eyes drink in the sight.

Well developed shoulders, a muscular back thinning to shape strong narrowed hips, a firm square ass, long tapering legs; smooth skin, hairless, scar-less; dark spiky hair that contrasted with its whiteness. He was truly beautiful, a deceptive weapon; a perfectly balanced and well shaped kunai that could slice your throat as you admired its hilt.

Kisame blinked as a dark gaze met his, a small smirk making them twinkle. It lasted only for a second and he was back to staring at midnight blue spiky hair. Kisame jumped to his feet as realization hit him. How could he have missed it? That fucking brat!

Now that he had been allowed to take Sasuke lots of small details came crashing together. He had only understood when he had seen Sasuke's anger, jealousy. In fact there had been other signs: Sasuke had been trustful, playful, subtly gentle…. They had both wrongly interpreted each other's signs, and both had been trying to hide… it had taken anger to finally let all the frustration out.

The brat thought Kisame only cared for him because of his love for Itachi. His lack of modesty had been because the teen was persuaded Kisame still loved his brother, then when he had noticed Kisame's unease, it had turned into a way to tease him.

Right now, that glance had been purposeful, an invitation. Smiling predatorily he took Sasuke's offer. Still fully clothed, he sneaked to him, joining him under the small shower that the young man had just turned off. Sliding his hands down his side to his hips.

"You're a tease," chuckled Kisame in Sasuke's ear, nibbling it softly.

"Hn," snorted the teen, turning in his embrace.

Kisame grinned toothily, caressing Sasuke's hair, cheek and neck with the back of his hand. The teen rose on his toes and pressed his closed lips to the corner of his. Cupping the firm ass cheeks Kisame lifted him up a bit more, supporting Sasuke as he licked his lips, nipped gently on the lower one. When the water nin tried to coax him in, the teen fled, leaving butterfly kisses on Kisame's jaw, cheek… gill.

"Ahnn!" moaned Sasuke as Kisame pressed against him, one arm sneaking around his waist to crush him against a broad chest.

His lovers had always been curious about his bronchia; they had carefully brushed fingers against them but never had any so bluntly kissed them as if it wasn't something strange, as if it was just a part of Kisame.

Grabbing Sasuke's chin, grinning at the slightly dazed eyes, he kissed him deeply, submitting that fierce mouth to his. In retaliation Sasuke yanked Kisame's pants down, stepping on them and forcing Kisame to take a step backward so they would be completely out of their way.

The water nin couldn't help but laugh, breaking the kiss. Who started with the pants instead of the shirt? In one smooth movement he pulled the garment off, throwing it away not caring where it landed. He didn't miss the appraising once over Sasuke gave him, nor the erotic shiver that shook the slender body.

Dark eyes defiantly met Kisame's one, as if taunting him to try and tame him. A slow amused smiled made its way on the older male features. This was what Sasuke wanted, to be gently forced into submission, dominated, forced out of control by an unrepentant but carrying lover. He wasn't seeking punishment or humiliation, not at all, it was more as if he couldn't let go without a fight, without checking his lover deserved him and showing he wasn't a weak little thing.

Kisame would take great pleasure obeying such commands. He would show the teen that all his pent-up feelings could be let out with rough hard sex like before, but also lured out by agonizing slow pleasure, driving him crazy until he had no other choice but to surrender.

Time ceased to exist as they lost themselves in each other. Hours were dissolving into tender moments of mapping bodies, discovering all their secrets, then left place to passionate union of bodies that in turn became slow and tender love making.

They rested wrapped together, hands wandering lazily not trying to arouse just… touching, feeling, caressing, loving. Eating was sometimes a game of teasing, sometimes a sweet moment of feeding each other or even a premise to devouring their bodies.

They talked too, in wordless moans and pleas of pleasure, in growls and groans of delightful frustration, in sighs of contentment. Words were also used carefully, for they held a more serious meaning.

Sasuke had confided how he had always felt inferior to his brother, how that made him fight so hard to be the best. How his brother's betrayal had planted in him the need to be the strongest so he wouldn't rely on anyone… how he tended to leave before being left behind, as if persuaded it would happen… he had done that with Naruto and team seven too, leaving for Orochimaru because they didn't support him, because he didn't want to kill Naruto for the eyes… and because he preferred to leave them before they grew tired of him. Kisame had pointed out that old team of his was still running after him and that, truly, he should give them some credit for that. Then he had whispered in his ear that Itachi had betrayed him to better protect him and that Itachi had always admired Sasuke for his being genuine, so full of life…

Kisame jokingly asked if Sasuke wasn't worried about letting a shark eat him alive, only to have the teen answer Kisame was no beast or monster, even if he was a killer, a proof of that being how despite Kisame's razor sharp teeth, Sasuke had no wounds whatsoever.

Kisame learnt that he actually loved being asked to go harder by someone not wishing to be hurt, but only to feel him more intensely. That lit in him a more feral part, one that needed to claim the pale body writhing underneath him and so he covered him in hickeys feeding both his need to possess and Sasuke's need to belong and be owned.

Power turned Sasuke on and Kisame was raw strength, bulk body. Kisame loved height difference, loved being able to pin his lover with only one hand, to hold that petite body in his huge one was letting him think he could guard him. He had destroyed so much that now he needed to protect. It was fulfilling to know Sasuke trusted him with his life, that even if he was perfectly capable of defending himself he still allowed and counted on Kisame to have his back. Watching over such a strong man pleased Kisame greatly, he didn't want a damsel in distress, and it was flattering to know Sasuke needed him.

Kisame had had many lovers but mostly one night stands, or no attached relationships. His first lover he had had to kill and never again had he allowed himself to love. Itachi had been the first to break this resolution, mainly because Kisame had known he would never have to kill him, Itachi wasn't one to stray from his resolve, Madara wouldn't have to order his murder. Sasuke… Sasuke was something new altogether. Kisame had felt had he be requested to kill Itachi he would have refused, but that was a distant hypothetic feeling. With Sasuke he knew with the outmost certainty he would never lift his hand on him.

This truth made Kisame feel as if he had finally found somewhere to belong to; someone to belong to… someone that would never use him. That filled him with a consuming need to take care of Sasuke, to express feelings he didn't know how to even begin to explain. That translated in unrepressed passion as he took Sasuke, in heartwarming tenderness as loved him. He was torn between craving Sasuke so much he wanted to fuck him so hard they would become one and worshipping him with butterfly touches and kisses.

Kisame was pretty sure Sasuke felt the same. Itachi had loved Kisame as a resigned and already dead man. As one not wanting to get attached since he knew he was going to die and abandon him. Sasuke was life, passion, anger, desperation… a drowning man clinging with all he got to life.

It translated in Sasuke ridding him slow or fierce, depending of the mood, until Kisame stripped him of his control again, to the teen's delight, and took him against the nearest hard surface.

Bent over the table, Kisame rubbing against his entrance teasingly before finally burying himself in, Sasuke's nails scratching the wood as he rocked with him, meeting each thrust. Kisame's hands taking support against the table before one grabbed the thin waist and made it undulate as he moved inside that tight heat, then finally gripping the hips to slam inside until Sasuke collapsed on the wood, his chest rubbing against it as he screamed in ecstasy.

Pushed against a wall, legs wrapped around Kisame's waist, arms locked behind his head as he chanted pleasure against his ear. Kisame's hands digging in his cheeks as parted him, guided him on his pulsing member, all the while leaving purple hickeys on his neck or devouring his lips.

Cocooned up in his embrace, back pressed to Kisame's chest, head thrown back on a broad shoulder, legs closed as Kisame undulate and grounded inside him. One big hand resting on the pale chest, as if to feel Sasuke's heart hammering against his ribcage, to feel each ragged breath as it lifted. The other hand lying on a slender hip, rubbing silky skin, controlling erratic needy movements.

And so much more as they learnt to please each other, Sasuke always the fast and dedicated learner. He found out just how much Sasuke enjoyed the callousness of his fingers, especially on his nipples and the inside of his thighs. Learnt that taking him from behind would extract the most delicious sounds, that the teen liked it rough and didn't mind being tied up. That being claimed aroused Sasuke to no end, grabbing his chin to force a kiss, biting or holding his nape in domination was an incredible turn on for both of them.

Kisame had never envisaged he would love his gill being kissed and licked, had never known he preferred the raking of nails to soft caress. He had never imagined his name could be an order, a plead, a thank, an admittance of love, a cry of pleasure… and how loudly parted lips could silently scream his name. To think such a silent moody teen could be so vocal when taken made Kisame hard just thinking of it. He hadn't phantom either just how much he loved a lover replying to his touch but also capable of offering himself completely to him, submitting to his desires. Without Sasuke he wouldn't have enjoyed the pleasure of staying buried in his lover's heat even after their love making, sometimes growing hard again inside him.

Time dissolve into the throws of passion, they rested only to wake up to more desperate union of bodies. They enjoyed the sweet tender moments of simply lying in the other's embrace, of eating from another's hand, teasingly licking retreading fingers. They knew reality would catch up with them soon enough and they hid in this realm of pleasure with even more abandon.

oooooo day 23 oooooo

They were nestled in Sasuke's bed, surrounded by all the cushions Kisame had piled up there ever since he had first brought Sasuke here. The synthetic lights were gently shining on them, enfolding them in a warm ambiance.

Kisame woke up first sighing contently as he felt Sasuke tightly wrapped around him, legs entangled, arm draped on his stomach, dark head on his chest, a slow warm breath fanning on his blue skin, teasing is nipple. Chuckling to himself at his suddenly rediscovered stamina but ignoring it, he massaged gently Sasuke's nape, enjoying how the teen nuzzled closer, arching against him.

Dark eyes blinked open, fingers grazing up from waist to chest to gently tease between his pecs. Lips kissed the skin and Sasuke looked up to Kisame, who offered him a smile.

"Are you hungry?" wondered the water nin, enjoying the attention and still kneading Sasuke's nape.

"Hn."

"Let's get grab some food then."

Sasuke moved so he would be astride on Kisame, his hands taking support on the blue chest, rubbing pleasantly until they caught on the scab a bit above the heart, where Sasuke had sank the chopsticks approximately two days ago. Kisame, who had grabbed the pale hips and was stroking them gently with his callous fingers, lifted a hand to cup Sasuke's chin, forcing him to raise his head so their eyes would meet. He knew even if Sasuke had meant it when he had stabbed him, he had also been persuaded Kisame would evade the hit.

"I know you're still going," he mentioned, before dragging Sasuke down to him for a kiss.

He wasn't a dork who thought that finding love and fucking someone senselessly would make them change their mind. He didn't try to stop Sasuke as he stood up, he watched as that firm body, littered with hickeys, moved away, bending a moment to grab one of Kisame's shirt and put it on.

Kisame growled appreciatively, and could almost hear Sasuke smirking. He loved how the shirt was far too big for Sasuke's built. It dropped from his left shoulder, letting the red hickey on the junction of neck stick out. It reached Sasuke's knees, underlining tapering legs. It made Kisame hot, it was an arousing sight and he couldn't help but love the fact Sasuke was wearing his clothe, his scent… it was a form of owning.

He licked his lips as Sasuke came back, striding him once again and putting the plate full of cherry tomatoes, cut salmon and small rice balls next to them. Kisame couldn't help but stare at the white tights revealed to him as the shirt ride up them. He loved seeing Sasuke naked but the half dressed kink appealed to him a lot too. Sneaking a hand under the dark shirt, he rubbed at the sensitive skin of Sasuke's thighs, making sure to use the callous part of his fingers.

With his free hand he fed Sasuke a tomato, chuckling as his finger was nipped at teasingly. Tucking a few cushion behind his back, Kisame lifted himself up so he was half sitting. That made Sasuke slide down to his lap, Kisame's hardness settling between pale cheeks. The teen didn't mind it, simply giving him a rice ball. They ate in silence, stealing kisses and touches, taunting each other with food. Kisame tickled and aroused Sasuke on purpose, twisting nipples, caressing thighs, putting a hickey on a pale wrist… The teen paid him back by scratching his sides and wiggling against him, rubbing his entrance against Kisame's member but never allowing more, generally driving him crazy.

As Sasuke bent down to catch the last tomato between Kisame's teeth, kissing him deeply to not let go of even a bit of juice, the water nin grabbed his waist and forced him down, impaling him in one jerk of hips.

"Ahnnn _Kisame_," moaned Sasuke, spreading his legs so he would slide even lower.

Kisame grunted, lifting his hands up Sasuke's body, under the shirt, feeling him tremble on their wake, so he could play with the perk nipples, rubbing them between his fingers.

"Hnnnn Ahnn," gasped Sasuke, dark eyes fluttering close from time to time.

The teen had started wavering back and forth, making Kisame move inside him. It felt delicious. Grabbing Sasuke's nape, Kisame pulled him forward, kissing him hungrily, mapping his mouth over and over again.

"Mmmn," breathed the teen before being kissed once again.

Kisame began to move his hips, thrusting slowly inside Sasuke, one hand pressed at the teen's lower back to help the movements. Sasuke's arms had locked around Kisame's neck, fingers treading into blue coarse locks. They were battling for dominance as they kissed, but Sasuke's body was already Kisame's, surrendered from the very moment he had penetrated him.

Breaking the kiss Sasuke's threw his head back, offering his neck to Kisame as he kept rolling his hips complementing the water nin's thrusts. He knees were closing purposefully against Kisame's hips, making Sasuke tighter.

"Kisame… Kisame… _Kisame_," chanted Sasuke, getting more and more desperate.

The water nin obeyed the unsaid command, nibbling on Sasuke's neck. The teen was pressing his head toward him, nails scratching Kisame's nape in pleasure. Wrapping a hand around the slender waist, pulling the shirt up, Kisame increased his rhythm, groaning as Sasuke tensed, clutching around him.

"Ahhh Kisame!"

He loved how the teen encouraged him with delicious moans and gasps. Soon he grew frustrated at the little leverage he had. He loved it slow and tender but he wanted more now, much more, he wanted to fuck Sasuke into the futon. He had almost the feeling this was their last time before Sasuke fled… and he wanted to crave himself into the teen and vice versa. Lifting Sasuke up, he pulled out.

"Kisa-?" started Sasuke before being thrown down on his face, Kisame slamming himself back inside him and grounding in and out mercilessly, "Ahhhhn! Fuck! Fuck _Kisame_ hnnn! Hnnn!"

The teen was clutching the cushions, screaming in pleasure at the rough treatment. Kisame was using one hand to lift Sasuke's hips up as the rammed inside him at the perfect angle to hit repeatedly his prostate, the shirt had slid down to the small of the teen's back. The tip of Sasuke's member was brushing the futon, driving him crazy, especially since his nipple were pressed against the futon and rubbed on his shirt as each of Kisame's thrusts.

Kisame bent down over his lover, his hand leaving the hip to grab hold of a thigh. His other hand went to Sasuke's hands, that were tearing some cushion, and he captured them, holding the wrist in one hand and pinning them to the wall, forcing Sasuke to arch and lift his hand a bit.

"Ah! Ahh! More! Kisame, _Kisame._"

Grinning the water nin continued to pound harsh, fast and deep. Slowly he began to get faster and faster, pushing Sasuke up more and more into the futon until he was arched against the wall, face and chest pressed against it, wrists still pinned high above his head. They were closing in, Kisame jerking his hips without any rhythm now.

Growling possessively, he nuzzled his face in Sasuke's neck, biting the shoulder, up the throat and pushing away dark strands of hair to finally bit Sasuke's nape making the latter yell out, shuddering in ecstasy. As he tightened against him Kisame gave one last thrust, burying himself as deep as he could as he released, Sasuke in his wake.

Panting, Kisame gave slow shallow thrusts inside, his free hand rubbing a pale thigh before moving up to caress Sasuke's stomach and chest, moving him from the wall toward him. He released his wrist now that the teen was abandoned against his shoulder, sitting on his lap, Kisame still inside him.

"Hnnnmmm," mumbled Sasuke, eyes half closed, breath heavy.

Kisame kept petting him, caressing every available skin. Using the shirt he whipped him clean, then pulled it off the teen, discarding it right after to let his hand rub between Sasuke's legs teasingly. Grabbing his chin he gave him a languid kiss, jerking his hips up a bit just to have Sasuke moan.

"Kisame," he whispered with abandon, almost apologetically.

Finally with a last affectionate nip at the teen's nape Kisame pulled out, stretched a little and stood up to clean himself a bit, knowing Sasuke was doing so too. The teen hated feeling dirty and always made sure to clean their mess whenever possible.

Kisame dressed and didn't look back as he heard the tell tale sound of Sasuke not only doing the same but getting his stuff ready to leave too. He chuckled to himself as he thought that the teen was truly himself during sex, leaving behind that cold silent exterior to reveal a passionate gentle being. Itachi had been like that too, letting his sadness show when their body joined.

Kisame didn't feel bad comparing the two brother, because he was human, it was only natural to do so, as long as he didn't start comparing them in bad ways like Itachi doing this better than Sasuke, it was all good. There wasn't one better than the other, they were just different. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Itachi's sadness as they made love was also because he knew he would break Kisame's heart for his dream. He hoped Itachi had known Kisame had agreed to that from the very start, never expecting being first in his lover's heart.

"Sasuke," Kisame called.

"Hn?" replied the teen, turning to face him.

"You said that Itachi should have fled with you. I already explained you why he thought it was better not to," Sasuke nodded at that and Kisame went on. "You're not the only one he left behind you know."

"I'm sorry," apologized Sasuke, as if it was his fault Itachi had chosen him over Kisame.

The latter chuckled at that, waving the remark off, he knew Sasuke was a gentle soul even if he did his best to hide it. He was also always feeling guilty for not stopping his brother before the murder, and now for not understanding the truth. This wasn't the point here.

"I wanted to tell you," continued Kisame, making sure he had eye contact with Sasuke, "he didn't take you with him… but I did."

This was important, he wanted the teen to know he hadn't left him behind, that he would not do so… that he was watching over him. Dark eyes dilated at that and Sasuke opened his mouth as if to reply but instead kicked off the ground and landed next to Kisame, kunai in hand as he faced the cave's ground where something was slowly growing.

Kisame had grabbed Samaheda as soon as he felt the threat. This had to be Zetsu who had finally located them. And indeed soon enough the white being took form. Kisame's hands on Sasuke's shoulder stopped him from launching and fighting the thing.

"We have to move now, he's only here to delay us," explained the water nin.

Obviously trusting him, Sasuke did as told, flipping over Zetsu's and running for the exit as he sent a volley of explosive tags. Kisame was on his heels, already combining with his sword. Just as Sasuke blew up the entrance, he was grabbing him by the waist and propelling them both into the water.

Even if Kisame was swimming really fast in this form, he had chosen a place deep in water and Sasuke was starting to lack air. He blinked as the teen caught his lips, kissing him to gain some air since Kisame used his bronchia to breath. To say he didn't enjoy it would have been lying but he didn't take advantage of the situation.

Finally breaking out of the water and running across it to reach the shore. A team of ninja was around, they knew it. Just their luck. But they had no choice; they had certainly felt them the moment they left the cave. Hence why they were going straight at them rather than wait and see if they would chase them.

They weren't even there yet before darts of poison and explosive tags were raining. Kisame used Samaheda to knock them away, protecting Sasuke as the latter launched into attack, eyes blazing red. Jumping in the middle of the startled ninjas, all only Jounin level, he spun, heel connecting with a jaw. In the meantime he had pulled out his sword and his fingers where brushing the ground as he flipped over, sending a few kunais and shuriken. He landed behind a ninja and cleanly passed his sword through him, avoiding the vital points but getting rid of him.

Kisame had knocked unconscious two of them, breaking a few bones in the process and already going for the last one who had been planning to ambush Sasuke on his blind spot. The poor dude didn't see it coming as both of them sandwiched him and he hit the ground still forming his seals. Kisame and Sasuke didn't need to communicate; they know how the other fought and what he would do.

Surrounded by the five ninjas bodies, they checked their surroundings briefly. Sure they weren't spied on for the moment, Sasuke bit his finger and used his blood to summon a huge hawk. No one but his team knew the teen had made a pact with them, it was a clever idea to use him to get away since they would go faster than planned by their enemies.

Kisame took a kunai and was going to slit the throats of the unconscious men when a pale hand stopped his. He raised his eyes to meet dark ones.

"Come with me," requested Sasuke, still holding Kisame's wrist.

The water nin watched Sasuke carefully. He knew the teen didn't mean just getting away from here. He had just asked Kisame to become a member of his team, to follow and help him in his revenge. Chuckling Kisame put away his kunai, Sasuke releasing his hold and jumping on his hawk, glancing at Kisame expectantly. The water nin joined him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissing his nape gently.

He wasn't being left behind this time. Sasuke had made a place for him in his dream, in his goal. When he had thought he had found somewhere and someone to belong he hadn't imagined just how right he was. Sasuke would never use him as a mere toll, he wouldn't even ask him to murder, on the contrary just like he had done moments ago he prevented him from killing. Never again would he have to kill his own kin.

A world of truth not lies, that's what Madara had promised him and that's what he found in Sasuke. What the teen was offering wasn't a perfect place, it was a world of revenge and hurt. They were going to bring justice to Itachi and reveal all the lies. Maybe they would construct a better place on the rumble of the old one. Sasuke didn't promise perfection, he just promised to try his best to make things a little bit fairer. Kisame preferred this to empty words of perfection.

As they flew to meet with Sasuke's three team mates so they could take down Danzo, Kisame thought that Konoha might never accepted them back again. Especially him, a missing nin from the mist, in the bingo book for ages and a famous slaughterer of people. He wasn't worried however, because he had his place at Sasuke's side and was sure he would never be left behind.

He would simply watch over Sasuke and see what was to come.

ooooooooooo End oooooooooooo

Done! Oh dear god I thought I was never going to make it lol  
>I hope you enjoyed it and that it was believable and as IC as it can be.<p>

For those who have a Y!gall account (this means you Akira XD) go pay me a visit, because I also did a little drawing to go with the story lol


End file.
